Digi-Tar Book1: The Avatar
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. Long ago people could control these elements and called it bending. Only the Avatar could control all four. Centuries passed and bending began to die, but the Avatar has returned to Davis and I believe he can save the world
1. Awaken

(Kari's voice) Air, water, earth, fire; long ago people could control these four elements. They could shape, attack, and defend. This power was called bending. Only one person in a life time can control all four elements and was known as the Avatar. The Avatar kept the balance and the peace between four nations and the world, but after centuries past bending slowly began to die and the Avatar disappeared and people believe it was all stories with only so many remaining in the world, or so we thought.

Chapter 1: Awaken

"Davis hurry up you'll be late for school." Davis began to get out of bed.

"Alright Mom I'll be right out." Davis said.

"Don't forget today is your field trip to the museum." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Oh great." Davis said all though he wasn't really excited.

"I guess you don't like the museum." Veemon said.

"The only exciting part about this is that Tai's class will be there with us." Davis said as he got his stuff and left with Veemon. Around five months have passed since the digidestine have destroyed Malomyotismon and the two worlds have live together in peace and harmony.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"No thanks I'm just going to meet the others." Davis said and ran off.

…..

A Boat

Two man faced against each other at a boat on land.

"Just give me the boat and I'll let you go." One of them said.

"No way." A 40 year old man said.

"I wonder if you benders are psychics too because I was going to finish you anyway." A boy around the same age as Davis said. "I despise benders."

"Sorry to do this to you kid." The man said as he manipulated the water and tried to whip the boy, but the boy got out two swords and blocked it. Then the man's hand was bent back and so was his arm and he felt pain. "What are you doing to me?"

"What I do to all benders." The boy said. He ran in with his swords and the next thing anyone knew the man was down. The boy had brown spikey hair with black clothes. Black jacket, shirt, shoes, and pants. "Thanks for letting me us you boat." He started the motor and took off. "I know he's out there and I will find him."

….

The Museum

Davis and Veemon ran all the way to the museum and saw his class and the upper class.

"Davis finally." T.K. said.

"Another few minutes and you would have started without you." Yolei said.

"Sorry, but I'm here now." Davis said.

"Well at least you made it." Kari said.

"Hi Kari." Davis said with him having a dazed look, he never got over his crush on her. He snapped out of it when the strap on his goggles was pulled back and snapped his head.

"That snapped you out of it." A boy his age with brown hair, goggles that had silver frames and blue lens.

"Thanks Ross." Davis said.

"I can't wait to check out all these rocks." Ross's partner Gotsumon said.

"Though we're not suppose to be touching." Ross's other partner Aquamon (Chaos from Sonic X, but dark blue, retinas, and can't see the brain.) said.

"Alright guys we're suppose to be split into groups so you guys are with us." Tai said with him Matt, Sora, and Izzy with their digimon.

"Great let's get going." Yolei said.

"Too bad Ken and Cody couldn't be here." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, but Ken's on the other side of town and Cody's not in this class." Patamon said.

"I feel the same about Joe and Mimi with Mimi still in America and Joe in medical school." Sora said. They looked around because it was a museum of history.

"And it's said this sword was used by a knight that saved a whole kingdom." Izzy said.

"What I like to know is when we leave again." Davis said.

"Davis do you think you could try and learn something?" Yolei said.

"I learn I'm bored out of my mine." Davis said as he walked around and bumped into someone in tan suit carrying a couple books. "Oh sorry."

"You might want to be more careful." The man said and walked away.

"Alright guys we have an hour for lunch." Tai said.

"Great I'm starving." Ross said.

"I'll catch up later got to use the digi-room." Veemon said running for the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Kari said. When Veemon was doing his business he saw the guy Davis bumped into heading towards a suit of armor against the wall.

"What's he doing?" Veemon said. He saw he was checking to see if the close was clear and bent the hand holding a sword and a door opened up that he went through and closed. "Whoa! Hey guys! He ran off getting Davis and the others. They were all in a cafeteria having lunch.

"Not bad, but they could have left the hotdogs sit for a little longer." Ross said.

"Are you kidding compared to my Mom's food this stuff is great." Tai said.

"Every time I hear of your Mom's cooking I wonder how you fed." Matt said.

"Hey guys!" Veemon said as he came running in.

"What's the matter Veemon?" Davis said.

"The guy, bumped into, door uh mha haja…." Veemon was still freaking out about what he saw.

"What are you talking about?" Ross said.

"Just come on I got to show you something." Veemon said and they all followed and Veemon filled him in on what he saw. Right now he took them to the armor.

"You're saying that guys went through the wall?" Ross said.

"Yeah he did something with this armor and a door open." Veemon said.

"That sounds a little far fetch." T.K. said.

"Veemon this is just for display." Gatomon said.

"He did something." Veemon said as he climbed the armor.

"Veemon get off that thing before you break it." Tai said. Veemon tilted the hand and the door opened up.

"Whoa it's a passage way." Ross said.

"Cool let's check it out." Davis said as he went down a set of stairs.

"Davis wait." T.K. said.

"Yeah wait for me." Ross said as he went down and they all went down. When they reached the bottom there were mini statues of people forming a trail.

"Wow this place isn't on the map of the museum." Izzy said. They all went down the trail seeing where it goes.

"Who are all these people?" Yolei said.

"There must be thousands." Biyomon said.

"Hence Yolei's question, who are they?" Matt said.

"This room looks like it goes on forever." Kari said.

"This trail doesn't, it ends with this woman." Ross said as the trail came to an end. Davis took a good look at her.

"Davis what's wrong?" Kari said.

"I feel like I know these people." Davis said as he reached for it.

"Davis I don't think you should touch…." Before Ross could finish Davis touched it and all the statue's eyes glowed and then the museum launched a bright light. Cody and Joe saw it form their school and Ken saw it from Tamachi. They weren't the only ones because the mystery boy saw it too.

"I finally found you." The boy said. After the light vanished they were all confused on what happen.

"What was that?" Sora said.

"Uh guys." Izzy said and they all saw the man and he was astonished as them.

"I think we're in trouble." Ross said.

"You!" He said pointing to Davis. "You're the Avatar.


	2. The Avatar

(Kari's voice) Previously my friends and I were going to a museum and found this strange passage way with all these mini statues of people. When Davis touched one a bright light was launched this man says Davis is the Avatar. Meanwhile a mysterious boy seems to be looking for him.

Chapter 2: The Avatar

"You." The man said. "You are the Avatar."

"I'm the what?" Davis said.

"Who are you, what is this place?" Yolei said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Stewart Malisco."

"Okay Mr. Malisco what is this Avatar?" Sora said.

"Allow me to explain." Stewart said. "Centuries ago people could control the four elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. This power was called bending. One person in a lifetime could control all four elements and was called the Avatar."

"You expect us to believe people could control the elements?" Izzy said. "That's scientifically impossible."

"Science has nothing to do with it." Stewart said. "Boy what is your name?"

"I'm Davis Motomiya."

"Davis you are the Avatar now, after all these years you've returned." Stewart said.

"Return?" Davis said and Yolei looked around with all the statues.

"Do you mean all these statues?" Yolei said.

"Yes these are all Avatars, the last known one was this woman, Avatar Korra." Stewart said. "These are all your past lives."

"Past lives?" Davis said.

"You mean Davis is the reincarnation of all these people?" Izzy said.

"Exactly." Stewart said.

"Reincarnation?" Davis said.

"Don't you know anything? Reincarnated means someone that has passed is living through someone else." Yolei said.

"So what does the Avatar do with all this power?" Tai said.

"The Avatar is suppose to keep balance and peace in the world." Stewart said. "However after Avatar Korra's passing the Avatar has been away for all these years and no one has seen him since."

"But if people were able to control the four elements how come no one seems to now?" Ross said.

"That's because time has passed and bending slowly began to die until there are only few let in the world." Stewart said. "If the Avatar has returned now then the world must need you again."

"But I don't know anything about being the Avatar." Davis said.

"That is why you will learn." Stewart said. "If you want to get started follow me." He started walking down a hall.

"Can we trust him?" Kari said.

"Well he does seem to know about this, and I say after that light he's telling the truth." Ross said as he led them down to a room.

"So what are we doing?" Davis said.

"We're going to awaken your Avatar powers." Stewart said.

"How are we going to do that?" Davis said.

"First we need to figure out what element is your element. Every Avatar starts out with the element they were born with." Stewart said and took them to a dojo like room.

"So does this mean you can control the elements?" Sora said.

"It's called bending, we're called benders, and however no I only know the history." Stewart said.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"It should come natural to you." Stewart said and placed a bucket of water in front of Davis. "Try and launch one of the elements."

"What's with the water?" Davis said.

"Well you need water for water bending. This stuff doesn't just come out you except fire." Stewart said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Move your body, a proper stance and motion is important." Stewart said. Davis tried moving his body around, but nothing was happening.

"Well he does look funny doing it." Yolei said.

"Don't just shift your body around. There's an important step in each." Stewart said. "Earth you stomp the ground and use the rocks around you with your strength. Air you shift the wind around. Water you feel the energy around you. Fire you concentrate on the heat from the sun and your body."

"Okay let me try this again." Davis said as he tried everything he could. He stomped the ground, thrust his hands, but nothing he tried was working. "I don't get it."

"This is just a waste of time." Tai said.

"Tai's right this guy is just crazy." Matt said.

"All this talk about bending and the Avatar is just nonsense." Izzy said.

"If I really am this Avatar then what am I doing wrong?" Davis said.

"You're thinking too much." Stewart said.

"That never happened before." Yolei said.

"Davis don't think if, feel it." Stewart said. Davis kept trying, but nothing was happening.

"Still nothing." Davis said.

"Don't think Davis, just feel. Concentrate on your inside." Stewart said. "Meditate and feel your bending." Davis closed his eyes and focused. He looked deep inside himself and felt water, earth, air, and fire. When Davis opened them they glowed for a second and launched fire. That surprised everyone.

"I did it!" Davis said.

"Yes you are born of a fire bender." Stewart said.

"Wow I can shoot fire from my hands." Davis said as he shot them everywhere.

"Take it easy, bending can be dangerous when not used properly especially fire bending." Stewart said.

"So now that I can shoot fire let me see if I can try one of the others." Davis said, but all he got was fire. "Why can't I do any of the others?"

"Davis I said the Avatar can use all four elements, I didn't say the Avatar was born with all four." Stewart said.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"You must find masters that will teach you the other four elements." Stewart said.

"You mean I got to learn outside of school." Davis said.

"Apparently." Stewart said.

"I got to say Davis it's impressive you can shoot fire." Tai said.

"This is so cool I want to be a bender." Ross said.

"Is it possible?" Aquamon said.

"It could be, people may not use bending, but that doesn't mean that it's not hidden inside you. However the stuff I said is for the Avatar." Stewart said. "Davis you must learn how to use the other elements. I do not know what, but if the Avatar has been reawaken then the world must need you."

"So I need to save the world, but from what?" Davis said.

….

The Harbor

The mysterious boy docked his boat into Odaiba and got off and had only one thing on his mind.

"I finally made it. I finally found the Avatar somewhere in this town." The boy said. "This is where I will find him and end him."


	3. Valgo

(Kari's voice) Previously Stewart told Davis what the Avatar was, saying how he could bend all four elements. Davis was able to feel his Avatar power and is able to shoot fire, but learned he has to learn how to use the other three elements. While that is happening the mystery boy has come to Odaiba and is looking for Davis.

Chapter 3: Valgo

"Come on Wormmon." Ken said as he was running through the streets after seeing the bright light that shined high in the air.

"Hey Ken over here." He saw Cody and Joe running at him.

"Hey you guys saw that light show too?" Ken said.

"Yeah that was one heck of a light show." Gomamon said.

"It looked like it came from the museum." Joe said.

"That's where Davis and the others are." Cody said.

"Hey there they are." Armadillomon said as they saw the others at the entrance of the museum.

"Davis, guys." Ken said.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tai said.

"What's up" Joe said.

"What was that light?" Cody said.

"First you got to see this." Davis said as he launched fire.

"Davis how did you do that?" Ken said.

"You won't believe this." Davis said.

…..

The Mystery Boy

The boy walked around Odaiba trying to find the Avatar, but didn't know it was Davis was the one he was looking for.

'This city is so big, so many people.' He thought. 'How am I going to find the Avatar? I can't slay them all. That's not fair to those who aren't benders. No matter I'll find him one way or the other.'

…..

The Museum

"So wait a minute Davis is this thing called the Avatar?" Joe said.

"He can bend four elements, but can only use fire so far." Ross said.

"What's the Avatar suppose to do?" Cody said.

"Apparently I'm suppose to save the world from something if my power has been awaken after all this time." Davis said.

"But what, what's Davis suppose to save the world from?" T.K. said.

"I guess we need to figure that out." Kari said.

"Well it's getting late guys, we should probably head home and figure all this out tomorrow." Tai said. They all agreed and headed home. On his way home Davis was thinking about his new power.

"Wow I can shoot fire from my hands, it's so cool." Davis said.

"I wonder what else you can do." Veemon said.

"I guess I'll find out when I can." Davis said and bumped into the mystery boy. "Oh sorry."

"You might want to watch where you're going." The boy said.

"It was just an accident." Davis said. The boy just banged his shoulder against Davis. Davis lit up his finger and tossed it burning his shoulder with Davis laughing.

"A bender!" The boy said.

"You know about that huh. Well I'm the Avatar." Davis said acting all macho.

"The Avatar!" The boy said.

"Yeah I'm Davis." Davis said. The boy slid kicked his feet having Davis land on his back and was faced with swords.

"Hi I'm Valgo."

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"What I do, destroy bending." Valgo said as he slammed his swords down, but Davis rolled out of the way.

"Destroy bending?" Davis said.

"Yes I traveled everywhere destroying every source of bending I can and whip it off the face of the Earth. I hunt benders down and end them." Valgo said. "I've been also looking for you." Valgo ran in with his swords out slashing at Davis, but Davis moved out of the way.

"Yeah well I don't want to be you next victim." Davis said and started throwing fireballs at him, but Valgo was able to block them with his swords. Valgo jumped in for a slash attack, but Davis moved out of the way.

"Davis!" Veemon said as he ran into help, but Valgo kicked him out of the way.

"Stay out of this you creature." Valgo said.

"Hey no one talks or treats my buddy that way." Davis said as he threw more fire, but Valgo kept moving out of the way. Valgo ran into slash, but Davis bend fire out of his feet and took off. "Cool I can shoot fire out of my feet." However Davis hit the ground hard. "Okay I got to work on my landings."

"Not the brightest Avatar." Valgo said.

"Hey I heard that." Davis said. Davis threw more fireballs, but Valgo kept dodging or blocking.

….

Kari And Tai

They were almost at their apartment, but Tai wouldn't stop talking on how he liked bending.

"Shooting fire out of your hands, that has to be so cool." Tai said.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kari said.

"Yeah I can totally see myself shooting fire." Tai said.

"Ooh that could help when my pepper breath misses." Agumon said.

"Speaking off fire look." Gatomon said and they all saw fire being shot from the city.

"What's Davis doing?" Tai said.

"Probably being careless as usual." Gatomon said.

"Davis might need help. Come on guys." Kari said as she ran down.

"Hey Kari!" Tai said as he went after her.

…..

Davis

Davis kept shooting fire, but Valgo kept blocking it with his sword. Valgo jumped up and kicked Davis right in the chest.

"Look just stop before I actually hurt you." Davis said.

"The only one who's going to get hurt is you." Valgo said as he slashed at him, but Davis ducked down. Then Valgo kneed him in the gut. "Why don't you use one of the other elements than just fire?" Davis didn't answer, just held his gut. "Of course you can't use the other elements. Fire is all you know."

"That's all I need." Davis said as he breathed fire from his mouth that had Valgo jumped back. Then Davis ran up to him with flames around his fist and pounded the swords out of his hands and kicked Valgo back. Valgo tried to reach for his swords, but Davis launched fire to cut him off. "Now give it up before I actually hurt you." Valgo looked up and saw that the full moon was out.

"Oh don't worry about me." Valgo said as he moved his arms and Davis's arms were thrown back and he was in pain.

"What the?" Davis said. Valgo threw Davis against a building without even touching him. Then Valgo tossed Davis up the building shattering the windows. Before Davis hit the ground Valgo used his power again to catch him and it looked like Davis was in his clutches.

"What do you think?" Valgo said as he got right up to him.

"What are you?" Davis said.

"This is a special gift called blood bending." Valgo said.

"Blood bending?" Davis said.

"Yes." Valgo said looking at him dead in the eye. "I control your body, it's like I'm right inside you. You can't fight back."

"I thought you could only bend the four elements." Davis said.

"You have a lot to learn too bad you won't be alive for it." Valgo said and tossed Davis and couldn't get up. Valgo grabbed his swords and were right in front of him. "Get ready to say hello to your past lives. Prepare to die!" He raised his swords and ready to finish him and Davis couldn't move.

"**V-Head Butt**."

Veemon jumped in and bashed his head against Valgo's chest pushing him back and on his back.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said as she and the others arrived.

"What happened?" Tai said.

"That guy, I have to get away from him." Davis said.

"He did this to you?" Matt said.

"Let's get Davis out of here." Veemon said as Valgo got up.

"You little blue freak are going to pay for that." Valgo said.

"Come on let's go." Tai said as he got Davis on his back and they all ran off.

"This isn't over Avatar I will find you again." Valgo said.

….

The Museum

They brought Davis back to Stewart at the museum and was being treated.

"Davis who was that guy?" Yolei said.

"He said his name was Valgo. He said he was a blood bender." Davis said.

"A blood bender!" Stewart said.

"I don't even like hearing that word." Ross said.

"Yeah you're scared of that stuff." Gotsumon said as Ross shivered.

"Well you're okay now." Kari said as she placed her arms around him.

"I never met someone like him. I thought you could only bend the four elements." Davis said.

"Blood bending is a rare type of bending." Stewart said. "It can only be used at a full moon."

"He said he wants to whip off bending off the face of the Earth. He hunts benders." Davis said.

"But he's a bender too it doesn't make sense." Yolei said.

"I doubt this is world threatening, but Davis you must face this man if he wishes to destroy bending." Stewart said. "You must learn how to use the other elements."


	4. Air Bending Master

(Kari's voice) Previously when we found out that Davis was the Avatar he was attacked by a boy named Valgo. Valgo says he travels the world hunting benders down and has been searching for Davis. He wants to eliminate all bending which doesn't make sense because he's a bender, a blood bender. Now Davis needs to learn how to use the four elements if Valgo is up to something.

Chapter 4: Air Bending Master

After Davis recovered from his battle with Valgo he was packing his stuff because the next day he will be leaving to study the other elements.

….

Flashback

Before Davis stated packing he was talking to Stewart with the other digidestine.

"Davis you must learn how to use the other elements." Stewart said.

"But how am I suppose to master the other elements if there aren't that many benders left in the world?" Davis said.

"You will find a way." Stewart said.

"Davis if the Avatar needs to learn all four elements then you just might have to." Ross said.

"I'm with Ross this might be your destiny." Kari said.

"Okay, but where do I begin?" Davis said.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow, but for now you must go and rest." Stewart said.

"I guess we should go pack our stuff then." Tai said.

"We?" Davis said.

"Did you really think we would let you go alone?" Tai said.

"We bhave a better chance getting where we need to go if we travel on Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"Now the problem is how we're going to tell our parents." Sora said.

"I say we just tell them we'll be leaving, this is something we got to do." Izzy said.

"Yeah I guess Izzy is right." Tai said.

End Of Flashback

…

"Davis you still got to tell your parents." Veemon said.

"I know here they come now." Davis said as his parents came through the door.

"Davis what are you still doing up?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Mom Dad I have something to tell you." Davis said.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"No it's not that. This is a long story." Davis said. As they sat down Davis told them everything about being the Avatar because he knew his parents wouldn't believe him if he told the something else. They also already know about the digimon so Davis figure what does he have to lose. "So now I have to master all four elements."

"So you're this Avatart?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Avatar." Davis corrected.

"That is an interesting story Davis." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"It's no story look." Davis said as he brought out fire from his hands and they were shocked. "Tomorrow I'm leaving with my friends so I can find teachers to teach me how to use the other elements."

"Tomorrow!" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I have to go, it's the Avatar's duty to protect the world." Davis said.

"Absolutely not." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"But Mom." Davis said.

"No Davis it was one thing when you went to save that digital world, but this is another." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Dad could you please talk some sense into her." Davis said.

"I'm with your Mom on this." Mr. Motomiya said.

"What!" Davis said.

"Davis I'm not letting you to go around the world for this, who knows when or if you'll come back." Mr. Motomiya said. "The world seems find now and even if it wasn't let someone else handle this."

"There is no one else, the only way another Avatar would come is if I die." Davis said.

"Not another word Davis, tomorrow you're staying here. Now go to bed." Mr. Motomiya said and Davis went into his room.

"So much for the direct approach." Veemon said.

"Shut up." Davis said.

…

The Next Day

Mr. Motomiya knocked on Davis's door.

"Davis I know you're mad. We're only thinking of what's best for you." Mr. Motomiya said, but it was silent. "Davis?" When he opened the door he and Veemon were gone. Down at the city Imperialdramon and the digidestine was already to go.

"So Davis are you ready?" Stewart said.

"I guess, what am I suppose to do first?" Davis said.

"You must follow the Avatar cycle; air, water, earth, fire." Stewart said. "Since you know fire bending then you must learn air bending first. The problem is back when bending was still around the air nomads became extinct except Avatar Aang."

"So how am I suppose to learn air bending?" Davis said.

"You're in luck I happen to know where an air bender is." Stewart said. "Mian-Shi he lives in the Southern Air Temple which can be found in the southern hemisphere."

"This temple must be a million years old how are we going to find it?" Tai said.

"With Imperialdramon's speed and if it's in the southern hemisphere I think we can find it in no time." Ross said.

"Then climb aboard and let's get going." Imperialdramon said as he loaded them all on board and Imperialdramon started to take off.

"Wait Davis!" They saw his parents running towards them, but Imperialdramon already left.

"You are so grounded when you get home." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Are you in trouble?" Ross said.

"What no." Davis said even though he knew he was.

"So where do we start?" Imperialdramon said.

"We have to go to New York first and make a quick start." Sora said.

"Good luck young Avatar." Stewart said.

….

Airport

"So where to this time?"

"I'm hoping the Bahamas." Then Valgo came in to the cargo bay. "Can we help you?"

"I need to borrow a plane." Valgo said.

"Look kid these things aren't a toy." One of the pilots said. Valgo just kicked and pounded them down.

"I wasn't asking." Valgo said. He hopped in an airplane, start it up, and took off. "I'm coming for you Avatar."

…

New York

"Honey I'm home." Mr. Tachikawa said as he came home from work.

"Hello honey." Mrs. Tachikawa said.

"Where's Mimi?" Mr. Tachikawa said.

"In her room I think." Mrs. Tachikawa said and when he entered she was gone.

"What Mimi!" Mr. Tachikawa said. Mimi and Palmon were down at central park.

"They should be here by now." Mimi said as Imperialdramon landed. "Hey guys!"

"Mimi come on we got to go." Tai said and she and Palmon got on.

"So what's this about?" Mimi said.

"We'll explain on the way." Sora said. After they got Mimi they started searching through the south hemisphere. Right now they are by the mountains with fog everywhere.

"Wow so Davis is this all powerful being." Mimi said.

"Yeah right now we need to find this temple so he can learn air bending." Izzy said.

"But this fog is so thick I can barely see anything." Imperialdramon said.

"It's real cold up here." Kari said.

"Here I brought an extra jacket." Davis said as he placed it on her.

"How are we suppose to find the air temple?" Joe said. Davis stared out and started getting an idea.

"Hey Izzy what would happen if fog is heated?" Davis said.

"It would just disappear." Izzy said.

"Okay then." Davis said and started shooting flames.

"What are you doing?" Yolei said. Davis kept shooting and had the fog disappear and saw the temple.

"There that must be it." Davis said.

"Nice job Davis let's land." Matt said. Imperialdramon unloaded and dedigivolved to Wormmon and Veemon.

"Wow look this place." Sora said.

"Alright let's find this Mian-Shi." Davis said.

"You don't have to look hard. I'm him." They saw an old man with a thing white mustache wearing air bending clothing.

"Are you Mian-Shi?" Yolei said.

"I just said I was." Mian-Shi said.

"Mian-Shi I am the Avatar." Davis said.

"Aw so you are the Avatar. When I sensed that you have returned I was expecting you." Mian-Shi said.

"You sensed me?" Davis said.

"Yes, so you must learn air bending no?" Mian-Shi said.

"Yeah I do." Davis said.

"I will be glad to teach you. Follow me to have a look around." Mian-Shi said showing them around. "The Southern Air Temple, like the other temples, were home to many air benders. They played games, pranks, even had a few pets."

"This place has such a historical value, we are so lucky." Izzy said.

"Where can we get something to eat?" Veemon said.

"You're one of the few beings to walk on an air temple and all you can think of is food." Hawkmon said.

"This is where the young nomads played air ball." Mian-Shi said.

"Master Mian can I ask what happened to all the other air benders?" Sora said.

"Oh that." Mian-Shi said.

"Hey what's in that tent?" Davis said as he ran off to a tent.

"Wait Avatar Davis!" Mian-Shi said. When Davis entered he saw armor, dust, and ashes and was surprised.

"What is this?" Davis said as all the others entered and were horrified.

"It looked like there was a great fire." Cody said.

"Something like that." Mian-Shi said. "My people were attacked by the fire nation when bending was alive. There was a great war and the fire nation led by fire lord Sozin started it by killing all the air nomads to prevent the Avatar from stopping him for the fire nation to rule. Even betrayed a friend. It was his dream."

"This Sozin whipped out an entire colony, betrayed a friend, and brought war all for a dream." Davis said getting mad. "That is the most selfish thing ever. Dreams like that don't deserve to come true."

"Davis just calm down." T.K. said, but Davis's eyes began to glow and launched a powerful amount of fire from his hands.

"Davis what are you doing?" Ken said.

"Davis get a grip." Tai said.

"It's the Avatar state." Mian-Shi said.

"The what?" Sora said.

"It's a power the Avatar has when he is at his most powerful. Seeing this must have activated it." Mian-Shi said.

"Davis always says dreams can come true, but he didn't mean like this." Cody said.

"He probably has no idea what he's doing." Mian-Shi said.

"I'm going to try and calm him down." Kari said as she reached for him. "Davis calm down. I know you're upset, but you can't be mad at something that happened years ago." She reached up and grabbed his hand. "It happened years ago, with your power you could probably bring back bending to the world including air benders." Davis calm down and fainted in her arms.

"I'm sorry guys." Davis said.

"It's okay Davis you were just mad at that piece of history." Kari said.

"Your friend is right, if you can master your Avatar power you can bring bending back to the world." Mian-Shi said.

"Let's get started then." Davis said.


	5. Bending History

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis's parents had a hard time saying he can't go learn the other elements, but he snuck out any way. After we picked up Mimi we started looking for the Southern Air Temple. There we met Mian-Shi and he told us about the air benders, but Davis learned the hard way. His Avatar powers activated and we've seen the power Davis holds.

Chapter 5: Bending History

"It's time to start your air bending training." Mian-Shi said as he entered the room and some of the other guys were sleeping in, but saw Davis was still snoring. Mian-Shi got out a small gong and started banging it waking them up.

"What's that for?" Davis said.

"It's time we started your air bending training." Mian-Shi said.

"But it's so early in the morning." Davis said. "Give me another hour." He tried climbing back into bed.

"Yeah and next time don't wake us up." Tai said as they all tried to go back to sleep.

"I said it's time to start air bending training." Mian-Shi said as he started banging the gong again. "Here put these on." He tossed a set of clothes to Davis.

"What's this for?" Davis said.

"That is what you're going to train in." Mian-Shi said. When Davis went outside he looked tired and was wearing air bending clothing.

"Don't you at least have something in blue?" Davis said.

"Yeah that's not your color, but does look funny on you." He turned and saw the girls with them giggling.

"Let's get started." Mian-Shi said. He took him to a set of air bending boards. "This is an old air bending training. Just move through the spacing."

"That's it easy." Davis said.

"Not so easy." Mian-Shi said. He created a gust of wind and they started spinning. "You must do it while the boards are spinning."

"Still no problem." Davis said as he ran in, but was beaten out in a second.

"You can't just run in. You need the movements of an air bender." Mian-Shi said.

"I got it." Davis said as he tried again, but was beaten out again. "I think I'm doing something wrong."

"I'll say." Mian-Shi said and took out a leaf. He let it go and the leaf was able to blown through the boards. "The leaf follows the path of the air, that's what we air benders do. We feel the wind and use the flow."

"Okay I think I got it." Davis said as he ran in, but was blown out.

"That time he was in for a second longer." Matt said.

"I don't understand, what am I doing wrong?" Davis said.

"You're trying too hard. Air is the element of freedom." Mian-Shi said. "You just need to feel the flow of the air. Release your tension."

"Well while this is going on I'm going to have a look around this temple." Sora said.

"I'll come with you." Biyomon said and they had a walk around the temple. "This place is amazing."

"It's so historical, I wish I knew more about this place and about bending." Sora said.

"Hey I think you can find answers in here." Biyomon said as she entered a library.

"Wow so many books, where do I begin?" Sora said.

"Better start reading because at the rate Davis's is going we'll be here for a while." Biyomon said. Davis continued to train, but was being thrown out all the time.

"Why can't I do this?" Davis said getting mad.

"Learning the elements take discipline and practice. You'll get it." Mian-Shi said.

"I bet none of my past lives had this problem." Davis said.

"Hey where did Sora go?" Matt said.

"She went to check out the temple." Yolei said.

"Let's take a break, I want to show you something anyway." Mian-Shi said. While they were walking they saw Sora doing some reading.

"Sora what are you doing?" Tai said.

"I was trying to find out more about bending. It's so fascinating, but how did people learn it?" Sora said.

"Oh that takes back to the original benders." Mian-Shi said.

"Who were the original benders?" Izzy said.

"It is said that air benders learn how to control the air from sky bison." Mian-Shi said.

"Sky bison?" Kari said.

"Bison that could fly, they were great pets too." Mian-Shi said. "Water benders learn from the moon."

"That makes sense, the moon controls the flow of the tide in the ocean." Izzy said.

"Water bending it sounds so cool." Ross said.

"Earth benders learn from badger moles." Mian-Shi said.

"What were those half badger half mole?" Ken said.

"Exactly." Mian-Shi said. "Finally fire benders learned from the dragons."

"Wow dragons, all of that sounds amazing." Davis said.

"There's so much about bending I want to know, I shouldn't let it get to me. I'm not Izzy." Sora said.

"Hey!" Izzy said.

"Anyway follow me." Mian-Shi said and took them to a special door.

"What kind of door is that?" Cody said.

"One that can only be opened by air bending." Mian-Shi said. He blew air into the pipe. The air caused the locks to unlock and when it opened the room was filled with statues.

"Wow it's just like the museum, these are the past Avatars." Izzy said.

"Yeah, but life size." Ross said.

"There must be thousands." Mimi said.

"Okay it either stops or starts with this woman here." Ken said as they saw a statue of Avatar Korra.

"Stewart told us that's Avatar Korra, she was the last known Avatar." Davis said.

"Indeed she was." Mian-Shi said.

"She's beautiful, and from the way she looks powerful too." Mimi said.

"All the female Avatars were charming…..in their own way." Mian-Shi said.

"Why was Korra the last known Avatar?" Davis said.

"It was during harmonic convergence, a time where the spirit of light Rava faces the spirit of dark Valtu. Valtu had a helper known as Unalock, who was Korra's uncle." Mian-Shi said. "Korra tried to stop them with the help of Rava. Rava was the one who gave power to the first Avatar and passed it to the next. However Unalock became a dark Avatar. During the battle Rava was weaken and almost destroyed. After Korra defeated them Rava was too weak and the Avatar hasn't appeared because bending slowly began to die, until today."

"Wow that's amazing." Kari said.

"What caused bending to die?" Davis said.

"It was time itself. As time passed bending was needed less and less. There may still be some out there and a possibility everyone can end, but have been unable to show it." Mian-Shi said.

"Why are you showing me this?" Davis said.

"I wanted to show you your past lives. You're not the only one who struggled." Mian-Shi said. "Korra here had a hard time with air bending, she practically couldn't get it."

"But then why tell us all that other stuff?" Ross said.

"I get it, to show us more about bending. Why the Avatar hasn't appeared for years." Hawkmon said.

"No you just simply asked questions and I answered." Mian-Shi said and that had them fall anime style.

"I have to say though, being a bender must be amazing." Sora said.

"Now let's get back to training." Mian-Shi said as they headed back outside. "Davis you must let go of your tensions. Perhaps it will help if we meditate."

"Meditate?" Davis said.

"Meditation helps clear the mind that shall help in learning air bending." Mian-Shi said as they got into a meditative position.

"What am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Haven't you ever meditate before?" Mian-Shi said. "Just relax." They both tried meditation to clear the mind. Sora decided to try it too.

"Sora now what are you doing?" Matt said.

"I want to give it a try. Now be quiet." Sora said. All three of them meditated until they were interrupted by a snoring and saw Davis fell asleep.

"You don't have to be too relaxed." Mian-Shi said.

"Hey Davis wake up." Yolei said.

"Oh I know how to wake him up." Ross said and got right by his ear. "Davis Kari and T.K. are making out." He whispered and that gave Davis a jump start to jump on his legs.

"What! Where!?" Davis said, but Ross was laughing.

"I got to try that again sometime." Ross said.

"Good one." Gotsumon said.

"I understand." Sora said with everyone looking at her. "I understand about being an air bender." She got up and blew a gust of wind from her hands.

"No way!" Tai said.

"Sora you're an air bender!" Ross said.

"I am!" Sora said.

"You must have been a bender all along and it's been awaken like the Avatar." Mian-Shi said. "Great now I have two students."

"Great Sora can get it and I can't." Davis said.

"I think I can help." Sora said and stuck Davis's arms out. "Just relax Davis, don't be so tensed."

"Okay." Davis said with his face red since he never had a girl held him like this before.

"Sora you better make this quick." Kari said.

"Yeah don't get comfortable Motomiya." Matt said both looking upset.

"You might want to make it quick before these two lose it." Ross said.

"What are you so tensed about?" Sora said.

"It's this whole Avatar thing." Davis said. "I just found out about it and I might have to save the world."

"Well we've done that before and you won't be alone." Sora said. "Now just relax and feel the flow of the wind without falling asleep." Davis relaxed and felt the wind. He was able to feel the air and shot out a gust of wind.

"Oh good show." Mian-Shi said.

"You did it." Sora said.

"Alright!" Davis said.

"That's great Davis." Kari said and they were all glad that he learned air bending. Up on a mountain Valgo spotted the temple and them.

"There you are." Valgo said.


	6. Fear And The Avatar

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis had an early start of the day by starting his air bending training, but was having difficulty. Sora went on to find out more about bending and Mian-Shi told us about Davis's past lives on how the last Avatar came to be and the story of bending. He found out the trick, but now Valgo has shown.

Chapter 6: Fear And The Avatar

Davis was doing his air bending training in the boards and was able to get through with the movements of an air bender.

"You're getting great at this." Sora said.

"Yeah it's been much easier." Davis said.

"Oh Davis, Sora." Mian-Shi said as he came out and they went to him. "Here." He handed both of them staffs.

"What's with the sticks?" Tai said.

"Are we going to build something?" Sora said.

"These are not sticks." Mian-Shi said.

"Then what are they?" Davis said and Mian-Shi had them open up into gliders. "Oh now that's pretty cool."

"These are gliders us air benders use to get us around and use for an offense." Mian-Shi said. "He throw the air around and the staff helps guide it."

"That's real cool let's try it out." Davis said.

"Davis have you ever glide before?" Kari said.

"What are you saying of course…..I haven't." Davis said.

"I don't know it just seems kind of dangerous without any safety gear." Sora said.

"Life's about taking risk." Davis said as he grabbed one.

"Trust the air Davis to help keep you up." Mian-Shi said.

"Got it." Davis said as he jumped off the mountain and the others got scared and raced to the cliff to see him fly up. "This is awesome."

"Davis I'm gonna kill you for scaring us like that." Yolei said.

"Sora do you want to give it a try?" Mian-Shi said.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can do that, seems dangerous." Sora said.

"At least try to air bend with it." Mian-Shi said. She grabbed her staff and spun it around and shot some air.

"Wow this is pretty cool." Sora said. She shot more air around and accidently hit Tai causing him to fly up and hit the wall.

"Sora!" Tai said.

"Sorry." Sora said. Davis was still gliding around.

'I know this should impress Kari.' Davis thought. "Hey Kari watch this." He said and started spinning around.

"All he's going to do is make himself sick." T.K. said.

"You got to get him an A for effort, he's trying." Ross said.

"Davis be careful or you'll be sick." Kari said and he finished by flying straight up.

"Oh she's right." Davis said a little dizzy, but when he got his sight straight he saw Valgo on a different mountain. That had him get nervous with all the pain and strain he felt from their last fight. It caused him to lose his concentration and fall.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Davis pull up!" Veemon said. Sora was able to save him by shooting some air and created a back draft that had him roll against the ground with Kari stopping him.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"I saw Valgo." Davis said.

"Valgo!" Tai said.

"I don't know how, but he followed us." Davis said. Tai got out his mini telescope and looked to the mountains.

"I don't see him." Tai said and passed him, but looked back. "Wait there he is. He's really here."

"Davis are you okay, you're shaking." Kari said as she felt his body shake against her hand.

"Come on let's take cover so we can figure this out." Ken said as they ran in the temple. Valgo ran and jumped off the cliff and struck his sword on the mountain with the temple and started climbing. They all took cover inside the temple to figure out what to do.

"How is it Valgo found us when we're on a dragon that can travel around the world in less than an hour?" Ross said.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. My palms are sweaty, I'm shaking, my heart is pumping. I think I'm sick." Davis said.

"Davis I think you actually might be afraid." Yolei said.

"Of Valgo." Cody said.

"What I'm not scared of anything." Davis said and Kari placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Davis you're shaking like crazy." Kari said.

"I think you are." Ross said.

"Oka I've never felt like this before." Davis said. "When I last fought him he said, with his bending, he could control my body, he was inside me. He looked right at my eyes when he said that and I saw right in his eyes and saw he wanted to kill me. I thought I was going to die."

"Just relax and breathe Davis." Joe said.

"Don't worry his kind of bending can only happen at a full moon." Matt said.

"It will be okay." Kari said.

"I highly doubt that." They all saw Valgo right in front of them with his swords out.

"Oh man how did he get here so fast?" Cody said.

"Hand over the Avatar." Valgo said.

"No way." Tai said.

"**Super Shocker**."

Tentomon launched his static attack and hit Valgo's swords giving him a shock.

"Don't think your freaky creatures can save you." Valgo said.

"Come." Davis heard someone calling out to him. "Come."

"Who said that?" Davis said.

"Come." Davis ran off following the sound.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Wow he must really be afraid." Ross said and ran after him.

"Hey get back here." Valgo said and ran after them.

"Davis where are we going?" Izzy said.

"I hear someone calling for me." Davis said. They made it to the door and Davis launched his air and got the door open.

"I'm not done with you." Valgo said. Davis jumped and launched his air that pushed Valgo back and launched him into the door with itt losing and a bright light.

"What was that?" Yolei said.

"Out of my way." Valgo said as he got back up. "Now moved out of my way. I don't want to hurt any of you since none of you are benders."

"But you want to hurt our friend. Why is that?" Tai said.

"I despise benders, especially the Avatar. I will destroy bending from this world. Benders bring nothing, but pain and suffering." Valgo said.

"But you're a bender too." Yolei said.

"My father told me bending was a curse and unfortunately I was given this curse." Valgo said. "So that no one suffers the way I do I shall destroy all benders and free the world."

"This guy is complicated." Ross said.

"Now move, I only do this if it's necessary, but I will use my bending on you." Valgo said.

"Yeah right we know your bending only works when there is a full moon." T.K. said.

"Oh really, how little you know of me." Valgo said. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand." He put his swords away and started bending. Their bodies moved and they felt pain.

"I thought you could only bend at a full moon." Sora said.

"I found a way around that." Valgo said.

"Well it doesn't work on us, why's that?" Gotsumon said.

"Because we're made of data." Hawkmon said.

"Not a problem. Now move!" Valgo said as he shoved the human partners at the digimon against the walls. Valgo went up to the door and started slashing and kicking at it. "Why can't I get this door open."

"It will only open with air bending." Mian-Shi said. Valgo turned to him and bend him to the ground. He got to him and grabbed him by the mustache.

"Open it now!" Valgo said.

"Never for you." Mian-Shi said.

"You creep he's just an old man." Tai said. Valgo just let him go.

"No matter he has to come out eventually." Valgo said and waited by the door. Inside Davis was on the ground and breathing hard.

"Okay Davis just breathe, breathe." Davis told himself as he tried to calm himself down. Then a blue light shined behind him.

"It's alright now Davis." He turned around and faced the spirit of a man.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"Look at the second to last statue." The spirit said. Davis looked at the statue and they were a match.

"You were an Avatar." Davis said.

"Yes I am Avatar Aang. I came to you to give you wisdom, answer to your questions."

"Avatar Aang there's a guy named Valgo trying to kill me. It's because I'm the Avatar and I never knew it." Davis said.

"I understand how you're feeling. When I was younger I never wanted to be the Avatar." Aang said.

"You didn't?" Davis said.

"No. I just wanted to be a kid. I even ran away and been missing for a hundred years until my friends found me in an iceberg, but I had my responsibilities." Aang said.

"So if you never wanted to be the Avatar what did you do?" Davis said.

"I still studied because I was the one that brought an end to the war of the nations." Aang said.

"So even if I didn't want to be the Avatar I had to do this." Davis said.

"Exactly, but as long as you have friends to help you won't face this alone." Aang said. "After all the years the Avatar has been reawaken and it must be for a reason. You are the only one that can save the world and running away won't change a thing."

"You're right I was told running away never solves anything. I need to face whatever comes my away." Davis said.

"Good, I must go now." Aang said.

"But what if I need your help again?" Davis said.

"I am a part of you, as are all the Avatars. When you need our help we will be there." Aang said. "I sense a situation. I can help you if you are ready."

"I'm ready." Davis said as his eyes glowed. Valgo was still waiting until the doors finally opened.

"Finally." Valgo said.

"Davis!" Kari said, but it revealed to be Aang.

"Avatar Aang!" Mian-Shi said.

"What is this?" Valgo said. Aang created a twister that lifted Valgo. Aang dived to his left and blew him out the window. Another twister appeared and Aang turned to Davis.

"Whoa!" Davis said. After that the digidestine were departing.

"I have taught you everything I can, you are now an air bender, but keep practicing." Mian-Shi said.

"So what am I suppose to do now?" Davis said.

"The next element you must learn is water." Mian-Shi said.

"Water bending that sounds so cool, I want to try it." Ross said.

"You?" Aquamon said.

"If Sora is an air bender there's a chance I'm a water bender." Ross said.

"You can find a tribe of water benders in the North Pole." Mian-Shi said.

"The North Pole! Oh man I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Me too." Davis said.

"Sora, Davis I am proud to have been your teacher." Mian-Shi said.

"Thank you master." Sora said and they both bowed to him. They got on and left, but Valgo was hanging by one of his swords.

"Heading north now, so it's the north pole." Valgo said with him smirking.


	7. Water Student

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis was finishing his air bending training, but we ran across fear. Davis actually felt fear for the first time. Fear at Valgo. Then Davis met his past life, Avatar Aang, telling him he shouldn't run away from whatever faces him. Now it's off to the North Pole where Davis can learn water bending and Ross wants to learn it too.

Chapter 7: Water Student

Imperialdramon was flying to the North Pole to look for someone to teach Davis water bending, but no luck and everyone was in winter clothing.

"I have never been so cold." Ross said.

"How are we suppose to find someone out here?" Izzy said.

"Maybe Santa is a water bender and can teach Davis." Tentomon said.

"Hey don't forget I want to learn water bending too." Ross said.

"Can I take a rest yet I've been flying around here for hours?" Imperialdramon said.

"Yeah a rest might be good." Ken said.

"I don't want to get out in that cold and the sun is going to set soon." Ross said.

"What choice do we have? Imperialdramon needs rest and it will be harder to fly at night." Sora said. Imperialdramon landed near the ocean and all the digidestine were resting.

"Where could that water bending master be?" Mimi said as she was shivering.

"I find it highly unlikely that there could be anyone out here." Izzy said. Davis was just sitting on the edge looking out at to the night sky and the ocean.

"Hey what are you doing here by yourself?" Kari said as she sat down next to him.

"Just enjoying the scenery." Davis said.

"Check out the scenery behind us, everyone else is fascinated." Kari said. Davis turned his head and saw the northern lights.

"Wow that's amazing." Davis said.

"Even though it's cold the beautiful lights make up for it. Speaking of cold." Kari said as she shivered.

"Oh you're cold?" Davis said.

"Davis everyone here is cold, I wish we had some warmer clothes." Kari said.

"I got you." Davis said as he placed his arm around her and held her close. Veemon and Gatomon saw what was happening.

"Look at those two." Veemon said.

"I think Davis scored and Kari seems to like it." Gatomon said. "I thought she had a thing for T.K."

"Gatomon just because Kari and T.K.'s crest are the same and you and Patamon are the same doesn't mean those two end up together." Veemon said.

"Wow Veemon what you said had meaning." Gatomon said. The next thing they all knew, ice spikes were coming out of the ground and had them trap. They all looked around and saw they were surrounded by people in blue and white outfits.

"Who are these people?" Yolei said. One of them brought snow from the water and wrapped around Yolei's wrist.

"Wait they're water benders." Ken said.

"Whoa you people hold on. I'm Davis I'm the Avatar." That had the settle down and let them go. They took them to where their tribe was.

"I can't believe there are so many water benders." Mimi said.

"Hardly anyone must come to the North Pole so there must be a lot." Joe said.

"So where are these guys taking us?" Ken said.

"I think there." Tai said as they took them to a city down by the ocean.

"An entire city!" Cody said as they made their way down to it.

"Wow it feels warmer in here." T.K. said.

"How is that possible?" Izzy said.

"We have our water benders bender the water and heat it up to keep the air warm." A man with a brown beard said dressed in water tribe clothing. "I am Kai Silim, chief of the water tribe."

"Sir the boy with the goggles says he is the Avatar."

"A pleasure to meet you." Kai said.

"Likewise." Davis said.

"It's an honor to have you in our city, for this we shall throw a feast." Kai said.

"You don't have to do that." Sora said.

"No they want to throw use feast, don't be rude." Davis said.

"You just want the free food." Ross said.

…

Valgo

Valgo landed his plane into a harbor with a ton of armed boats.

"Useful, very useful." Valgo said.

"Excuse me kid, this is a restricted area." A man in an admiral's outfit said.

"You're the admiral I take it." Valgo said.

"Yes and you have to leave now." The admiral said.

"I have a better idea. You're going to help me get to the North Pole and whip out a secret city that lies within." Valgo said.

"Look kid I don't have time for jokes." The admiral said.

"I don't joke." Valgo said. He reached for his swords and grabbed the admiral in a headlock. "Now you're going to do what I say and have your navy men help out."

"You dare threaten me." The admiral said.

"Oh don't worry about this whole thing because I know a trick that will make it all seem like a dream." Valgo said. "That way you won't get in trouble with your country and I'll make it look like I was never here."

"What makes you think I'll let you get away with this? I would rather die for my country." The admiral said.

"Oh I can be very convincing when I want to be." Valgo said with an evil look on his face.

…

The North Pole

Chief Kai put together a feast for the Avatar and the others.

"My people we have gathered together for the honor that the Avatar and his friends are here in our pleasant." Kai said and they all cheered for Davis.

"I can get use to this." Davis said.

"I guess there are perks to being the Avatar." Matt said.

"This all seems unnecessary." Sora said.

"You heard Davis don't be rude." Veemon said as he was chowing down on the food.

"Don't they have anything that isn't fished base?" Ross said.

"Now Master Aquaro and his students shall perform." Kai said as a man with a white beard and a couple other students performed with their water bending.

"This Aquaro has to be the master we've been looking for." Yolei said.

"Yeah Kai we came here so my friend and I can learn water bending." Davis said.

"I'm sure Aquaro would be glad to teach you and your friend." Kai said.

"This is awesome." Ross said.

"Come with me Avatar I'll take you to him." Kai said and as the festival went on Davis went to talk to Aquaro. "Aquaro meet your newest student the Avatar." They both bowed to each other.

"I am honored to be your teacher." Aquaro said.

"My friend also wants to become a water bender. I hope that's okay." Davis said.

"Of course. I'll see you both at sunrise tomorrow." Aquaro said.

…

The Next Day

"I can't believe I'm going to be a water bender." Ross said.

"This will be fun." Davis said as they both made it to the teaching grounds. "Good morning Master Aquaro."

"Morning, I presume this is your friend." Aquaro said referring to Ross.

"Yeah since I found out about water bending I wanted to try it." Ross said.

"Have you water bend before?" Aquaro said.

"Uh…no." Ross said.

"What sun sign were you born under?" Aquaro said.

"Taurus why?" Ross said.

"Some benders bend the elements they have based on their sun sign. You have a better chance being an earth bender." Aquaro said.

"An earth bender, but I want to be a water bender." Ross said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot teach you." Aquaro said.

"But you didn't even give me a chance." Ross said.

"I'm just saying you have a better chance being an earth bender." Aquaro said.

"I don't want to be an earth bender I want to be a water bender." Ross said.

"If you won't teach Ross then you won't teach me." Davis said.

"No Davis you have to learn water bending. We'll figure this out." Ross said and walked away.

"Let's get started than. Show me what you can do." Aquaro said. Davis went over to a fountain and tried to bend the water and nothing happened. "Okay first you must have a calm and cool mind." Davis worked hard, but he practically couldn't get it. After he was done he went back to where the others have been staying.

"Hey Davis." T.K. said.

"Hey." Davis said with little emotion.

"This place is awesome. So how's water bending training going?" Yolei said.

"Lousy. I can't seem to get it." Davis said.

"What about you Ross?" Tai said.

"Master Jerk won't even give me a chance. He thinks I'm better off as an earth bender." Ross said.

"Why not have Davis teach you what he knows." Sora said.

"Davis as a teacher." Yolei said thinking it was a bad idea.

"Why didn't I think of that? During the day you can learn from Aquaro and at night you can teach me." Ross said. "Come on man." He pulled Davis out. They went down by the water and Davis tried to show what he knew.

"Aquaro said that you need to have a calm and cool mind to do it." Davis said. He tried bending the water, but was only getting ripples. "Something I can't seem to do. You try."

"I don't know Davis if you couldn't do it how can I?" Ross said.

"Here try to bend this." Davis said as he splashed water at him. Ross held his arms out and it went up. "You did it."

"That wasn't me." Ross said. They look up and saw Aquaro and was upset.

"I was just showing Ross a few things." Davis said.

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my beliefs. Pack your things you are no longer welcomed as my student." Aquaro said.

….

The Next Day

Ross and the others met up with Aquaro and Kai's meeting room and Ross was trying to convince Aquaro to take Davis back as his student.

"Please Davis needs to learn water bending." Ross said.

"I'm sure Master Aquaro will take him back if YOU young man apologize." Kai said. Ross tried to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No none of this would have happened if you would have just given me a chance." Ross said. "I'll be waiting outside if you're man enough to fight." He then stormed out mad.

"He can't be serious." Cody said.

"Oh no." Gotsumon said.

"He is." Aquamon said and they all went out after him.

"Ross you can't be serious. You've never been in a fight." Matt said.

"There's a first for everything." Ross said.

"You don't have to do this. I'll find another teacher." Davis said.

"I'm not doing it for you. Someone has to put this guy in his place." Ross said and Aquaro came out, but he walked away. "Hey where are you going?"

"This is just a waste of my time." Aquaro said. Ross picked up some snow and threw it at his head. "Fine you want to be a water bender study closely." Ross ran in to attack.

"Careful Ross he can use the ice and snow to bend." Davis said. Ross attacked with punches, but Aquaro blocked him and formed an ice wall that stun his hand. He turned it back to water and pushed him back.

"You can't knock me down. This is something I refuse to give up." Ross said. Aquaro tossed more water at him, but Ross moved out of the way. He took a big amount of water from a fountain and pushed Ross down.

"You have the determination, but let's see if you have the endurance." Aquaro said. Ross tried to get up, but breathed out cold air.

"Cold, cold, cold." Ross said as he shivered.

"Oh man." Aquamon said.

"He's practically frozen." Gotsumon said. Ross got back up and dodged some icicles, but water was wrapped around his ankle and more water rose from underneath him and tossed him into the fountain. Aquaro went to check him out, but saw he got up with a fist, but Aquaro moved out of the way. Ross got out and laid on the ground. He tried to get up, but his arms were frozen. He tried to get out, but couldn't.

"This fight is over." Aquaro said.

"No!" Ross said.

"You'll never be a water bender with that attitude." Aquaro said and Ross remembered what he said.

"That's right Davis said I need to have a cool and calm mind." Ross said. He calmed down and cleared his head. Then he broke out and launched the ice. Aquaro deflected it and blocked it with the water. "Did I just….?"

"You water bend. I did say some benders bend the elements under their sun sign. I didn't say all." Aquaro said.

….

The Ocean

Out in the ocean the armed ships were heading to the North Pole and Valgo was on the leading one.

"I hope someone will stop you." The admiral said being forced to work for him.

"Oh this won't be long." Valgo said.

….

The Next Day

Davis tried to use his water bending, but had a real hard time.

"Keep practicing and you could get it when you're my age." Aquaro said. Then Davis saw Ross running his way.

"Hey Ross." Davis said.

"What are you doing!?" Aquaro said. "It's after sunrise you're late."

"Good to have you here." Davis said.

"You too." Ross said unaware of the danger.


	8. Invasion Of The North

(Kari's voice) Previously we've reached the North Pole where we found the water bending master for Davis, Master Aquero. Ross wanted to learn too, but wouldn't teach him. Ross stood up to him and fought him until he found the strength within and found the powers of a water bender.

Chapter 8: Invasion Of The North

Ross was training and bending the water. He finished it with freezing it and slammed it down on the ground.

"Very good, you're getting better at this." Aquaro said.

"At least someone is." Davis said as he tried, but couldn't bend the water. "Ugh I hate this, I got air bending easily."

"Come on Davis you can get it." Ross said.

"Davis what element were you born of?" Aquaro said.

"He started as a fire bender." Ross said.

"That's why it's hard for you. You're bending your natural opposite." Aquaro said.

"Even so I can't get it at all. Usually I would feel something, but nothing." Davis said.

"It's nothing to be a shame of." Aquaro said. "Every Avatar has trouble bending one element more than the others. Avatar Aang it was earth bending. Avatar Korra was air bending."

"So in Davis's case it's water." Ross said.

"Will I ever be able to get it?" Davis said.

"You will in time." Aquaro said.

"Hey Davis, guys." They turned and saw Veemon, Gotsumon, and Aquamon.

"Guys what is it?" Ross said.

"Kai says he needs Aquaro to come to the observation wall right away." Gotsumon said. All of them went to a giant wall where Kai, water bending soldiers, and the other digidestine were.

"Hey guys what's this about?" Davis said.

"Look out there." Tai said. They saw armed ships heading their way.

"We've never seen ships like that before." Kai said.

"What are they doing all the way out here?" Sora said.

"Maybe a country is trying to set a military base out here." Matt said.

"Kari let me see your camera." Ross said.

"What for?" Kari said as she handed it over.

"I'm going to use it as a pair of binoculars if I use the zoom feature." Ross said as he zoomed in on the ships. "I don't get why they are out here. Uh oh looks like they're ready to fire."

"What!" They all said and the ships started firing cannons attacking the city.

"How is it they even know of our existence?" Kai said.

"I don't know, but if we don't stop this it will be trouble." Izzy said.

"Veemon get ready to digivolve. I'm going to see if I can find the one in charge and get to the bottom of this." Davis said.

"In the meantime I want all off you to get my people to safety." Kai said.

"Ross I'm going to need your help." Aquaro said.

"Of course master." Ross said. Davis hopped onto Exveemon and flew off to one of the ships.

"Hey what is that thing?" A soldier said. Davis hopped down and blew the crew back with his air bending. Exveemon grabbed the cannon and bent it back. The ship was about to fire missiles and as they fired Davis flew up and used his air bending and blew them back at the missile launchers and hopped back on Exveemon.

"That takes care of that." Davis said.

"Uh Davis take another look." Exveemon said and saw hundreds.

"You have got to be kidding." Davis said. Back at the city the water benders gathered together.

"Bend the water up and freeze it." Aquaro said. All the water benders formed a wall of water and freeze it when it was high enough. "That should hold for a while." Cannons kept firing, but thanks to the ice wall they were safe for a while.

"Hurry get inside." Kari said as she got a couple kids to safety.

"Kari look!" Gatomon said as Exveemon and Davis came back to the city.

"Davis what happened?" Kari said.

"I must have taken down at least 5 ships, but there are too many." Davis said.

"There must be something you can do." Kari said.

"I don't know if I can." Davis said. On the lead ship Valgo watched the battle moving on.

"How can they do that with the water?" The admiral said.

"It's called bending. Don't worry once I have my way it won't be a problem." Valgo said. "Have the ships continue moving forward and attacking until sunset."

"Why at sunset?" The admiral said.

"The moon will make them stronger and that's when I'll make my move." Valgo said. The battle raged on until the ships stopped as the sun came out.

"They stopped why?" Tai said.

"It's because they must know our strength." Kai said.

"Strength?" Davis said.

"The water benders become stronger when the moon is out." Kai said.

"My bending is stronger with the moon?" Ross said.

"Yes our ancestors saw how the moon push and pull the water and learned it themselves." Kai said.

"That's right we were told that people believed that the moon was the original water bender." Izzy said.

"I wish the moon could help us stop this army." Davis said.

"Perhaps it can, the moon and the ocean spirits." Aquaro said.

"Moon and ocean spirits?" Mimi said.

"Yes, I've heard that the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." Aquaro said. "Davis perhaps you can find the spirits to give us the wisdom to win this battle."

"But I don't know how to get to the spirit world." Davis said.

"Perhaps a spiritual place can help. Follow me." Kai said. He led the digidestine to a secret area where inside was a piece of land with a pond and a cherry blossom tree. Inside the pond were a black and a white coy fish with an arch.

"Wow look at this place." Yolei said.

"It's so warm." Hawkmon said.

"It's more spring than spring itself." Armadillomon said.

"This is a sacred place known as the spirit oasis, perhaps this can help." Kai said. "I must go check on my people. Hopefully you will have answers." After saying that Kai left.

"What am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Try meditating, that works with air bending." Sora said.

"I guess." Davis said as he sat down and tried to meditate.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Matt said.

"Maybe a portal to the spirit world will open." Ross said.

"Guys keep it down, he needs to concentrate." Cody said.

"Yeah so all of you SHUT UP!" Davis said and tried to meditate again.

….

Valgo

Valgo was loading himself into a boat with ice camouflage.

"What are you doing?" The admiral said.

"Getting what I came for." Valgo said. "You can either retreat or attack, just make sure you leave my plane somewhere I can find it."

"What about our deal? If the government finds out about this…." The admiral said.

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Valgo said as he grabbed his head and Valgo used his bending. After he let go the admiral blacked out. "When you wake up you will have no memory and will either attack or leave, your call." Valgo got into his boat and headed for the city. Since the boat was camouflage they didn't notice he snuck in.

…..

The Spirit Oasis

Davis was still in his meditative state, but could feel Veemon poking him in the head.

"Are you in the spirit world or not?" Veemon said.

"How can I if you keep bugging me?" Davis said.

"If only we had someone to teach him this." Yolei said.

"I wish I knew what to do." Davis said. He then noticed the fish circling around and Davis noticed the pattern and saw the symbol of ying and yang. Then his eyes began to glow and closed them.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"I think he's crossing over." Ken said.

"Isn't there something we can do for him? I'm a little worried." Kari said.

"I remember reading at the air temple that when the Avatar crosses over everything will be fine if the body isn't move." Sora said.

"So he'll be fine." Ross said.

"That might be difficult seeing as how I'm going to kill him."

"No it can't be." Ross said. They all saw Valgo.

"It is. Hand him over and I won't hurt you." Valgo said.

"No way." Ross said as he and Sora stood against him.

"Please what can you two do?" Valgo said.

"This." Sora said as she tossed a ball of air and Ross launched his water and pushed him against the ice.

"You little peasants. An air bender and a water bender. You're asking for it." Valgo said. He jumped in and slashed at both of them, but moved out of the way.

"Now I get it, the attack is just a distraction so Valgo could get Davis." Ross said.

"You're not as dumb as I thought, but your end is here." Valgo said.

….

The Spirit World

Davis opened his eyes and looked around seeing he was in some kind of jungle.

"Wow so this is the spirit world." Davis said. "Okay I got to find those spirits. Time to fly air bending style." Davis jumped, but just fell face first into water. "Ow what?" He tried bending, but nothing. "I guess I can't bend in the spirit world. I'll have to do it the hard way." He ran through the jungle trying to find a clue to where the spirits are. "Wait a minute if I'm in the spirit world I can just talk to one of my past lives since they're dead."

"Not exactly young Avatar." He heard a female voice and looked around.

"Who said that?" Davis said.

"Down here." He looked in the water and saw a female where his reflection should be.

"That body, I've seen you before." Davis said and the woman came up.

"I am Avatar Korra."

"You were the last known Avatar." Davis said.

"Yes after the battle with my uncle I thought I was the last Avatar ever. It's nice to see you." Korra said. "Just because I passed doesn't mean I'm in the spirit world. All the Avatar's are with you."

"Avatar Korra the North Pole needs help. I need to find the spirits of the moon and ocean." Davis said.

"The spirits left the spirit world to be among the mortals and took a mortal form." Korra said.

"Great how am I suppose to find them?" Davis said.

"After my passing I learned what Avatar Aang leanred and he learned the spirits mortal forms are simple." Korra said. "Ying and yang, moon and ocean, black and white." That had Davis remember.

"The coy fish!" Davis said and Korra smiled. "I need to get back."

"Perhaps my pet Naga can help." Korra said and disappeared. Davis heard a rustle and saw a dog head.

"Oh it's just a dog." Davis said, but it came out showing its real body and roared. "With a bear body!" Naga got Davis on him and ran off with him holding on. "Are all Avatar pets like this?"

…

The Spirit Oasis

Valgo continued to fight Sora and Ross, but they did their best to hold him off. Just as Sora dodged a slash she blew him back with her air bending. Then Ross gathered the water and pushed him up with the water freezing it.

"My bending is stronger with the moon." Ross said.

"Really so is mine." Valgo said as he bend Ross's body and lifted him.

"I hated it when he does this." Ross said and Valgo tossed him to the wall knocking him out.

"Ross!" Sora said.

"You're next." Valgo said as he jumped down at her with his swords. Back in the spirit world Davis made it back to where he came from and made it back. Davis used his air bending and tossed Valgo up with him landing by the tree.

"Guys it's the coy fish." Davis said.

"Davis the attack outside is just to distract us so Valgo could get to you." T.K. said.

"You want me Valgo I'm right here." Davis said.

"Why you…." Valgo noticed a special stone with the symbol of the water nation on top of the arch. He smirked and jumped up on it. He used his swords and removed it. "I might not defeat you today, but I got the next best thing." He jumped down and took off.

"He's getting away." Davis said.

"Forget him what about the spirits?" Matt said.

"Oh yeah." Davis said and looked at the fish. All three of their eyes glowed. The moon shined and the ocean created giant wave that pushed the ships away safely because of the soldiers.

…..

The Next Day

Everyone was repairing the damage that was done to the city.

"So Master Aquaro I guess we'll pick up with training tomorrow?" Ross said.

"I'm sorry Ross, but there's nothing more I can teach Davis. He needs to learn how to control the bending." Aquaro said.

"But how is he going to learn?" Ross said.

"He better get use to calling you Master Ross." Aquaro said. They all got their things and were ready to leave on Imperialdramon.

"Now what?" Tai said.

"The only element Davis has to learn is earth bending, but where are we going to find an earth bending teacher?" Ross said.

"I think I know someone who can help." Aquaro said. "A friend of mine named Jack Joeline, if anyone could find an Earth bender it's him. He lives in Francis Marion National Forest in South Carolina in the North America."

"Thank you Master Aquaro." Davis said as he bowed.

"Good luck in learning water bending. I'm sure Ross will be glad to teach you." Aquaro said. They loaded on Imperialdramon and left.

"I wonder though what happened to Valgo." Cody said. Valgo remained hidden and heard anything and looked back at the stone he took.

"I may not have the Avatar, but with this I am one step closer to my goals." Valgo said and laughed.


	9. Fire Curse

(Kari's voice) Previously an attack was caused at the North Pole. All lead by Valgo when it was really a distraction for Valgo to get Davis. Davis met his past life in the spirit world and stopped the invasion, but not before Valgo got away with a strange stone he took from the spirit oasis.

Chapter 9: Fire Curse

The digidestine were in the Francis Marion National Forest all the way in South Carolina looking for a man named Jack Joeline. Right now they were by a river where Ross was trying to help Davis learn water bending down by a river.

"Just simple push and pull the water." Ross said as he moved a wave back and forth. Davis tried it, but nothing.

"AAHHH! I can't even do the basics." Davis said.

"This is going to be tough." Ross said.

"How come Davis can't get water bending?" Tai said.

"Master Aquaro says since Davis is a fire bender he's working with his natural opposite." Ross said. "He also said every Avatar has trouble bending one of the elements and in Davis's case its water."

"Hey don't forget why we came to this forest." Matt said.

"Matt's right we need to find this Jack Joeline guys so he can help us find an earth bending teacher for Davis." Izzy said.

"But Davis needs to figure out water bending, so we'll have to try and do both." Kari said.

"Excuse me." They saw a 40 year old man with 5 o'clock shadow dressed in rags.

"Uh can we help you?" Sora said.

"My name is Joseph. Did I hear you were looking for Jack Joeline?"

"Yeah why?" Ken said.

"I'm his apprentice. Master Joeline is a great man, may have an attitude, but is a master of fire bending." Joseph said.

"He's a fire bender! I never met a fellow fire bender before." Davis said.

"We need him to help us find an earth bender." Yolei said.

"Just follow me." Joseph said. They led them to the camp where Jack stayed.

"This is so great I get to meet a fellow fire bender." Davis said.

"Maybe he could teach you some new fire bending tricks." Ken said.

"So are you a fire bender?" Cody said.

"Oh no, but Jack can tell I have the potential of a warrior." Joseph said.

"How can he tell?" Joe said.

"That's the skill of a fire bending master." Joseph said.

"Fire bending." Tai said and stopped to think. 'Davis knows the four elements, Sora is an air bender, and Ross is a water bender.' He thought.

"Tai what is it?" Agumon said.

"I've been thinking. Sora is an air bender, Ross is a water bender, and Davis is learning all four." Tai said. "I've been thinking maybe we could find teachers for one of us to learn earth and fire bending. Maybe this Jack will teach me fire bending." Joseph took them to the camp and saw a hut.

"That's where Jack is I'll go talk to him. Make yourselves comfortable." Joseph said. He went inside and they all waited for him. It took him hours until he came out.

"Well?" T.K. said.

"He won't see any of you. He can tell that your friend with the long shaggy brown hair has the power of a fire bender." Joseph said.

"Me?" Tai said.

"He wants you all to leave." Joseph said.

"But we need to find an earth bender for Davis and we don't know where else to go." Mimi said.

"I'll go talk to him." Davis said.

"I'll come with you. I want to learn fire bending and this guy can teach me." Tai said.

"What about Davis?" Kari said.

"Davis barely knows himself. This is a real master. Come on." Tai said and they both entered and saw an old man surrounded by candles.

"Get out." Jack said.

"Master Jack I want to learn fire bending." Tai said.

"We really came here so you could tell us where to find an earth bending teacher for me." Davis said.

"I also want to learn fire bending now that I know I have the potential." Tai said.

"I refuse to teach anyone." Jack said.

"Please bending is almost gone. You can help restore it." Tai said.

"Are you death?" Jack said. "Fire is the only element that is alive. It grows, breathes, it burns."

"I want to learn. I want to help the Avatar here." Tai said.

"What harm can there be in teaching fire bending?" Davis said.

"Now both of you are death." Jack said. "It takes someone with control over fire so it does not harm those or else it will destroy everything and grow out of control and wild. You're friend here is too weak." His rage made the flames grew and Korra took their place.

"Weak?" Korra said.

"Avatar Korra! No not you." Jack said.

"The Avatar already knows fire bending, but bending has slowly been dying." Korra said. "You are the rare few masters. You must help teach bending to my friend. I know you don't want bending to die and this is one step closer to restoring it to the world."

"Yes, I will teach you." Jack said.

"Really, great!" Tai said as they reappeared. Jack took Tai outside where he was standing on a rock in the river.

"Bend your knees and spread your legs." Jack said and Tai did what he was told. "Now breathe and concentrate."

"On what?" Tai said.

"Talking is not concentrating, look at your friends." Jack said as they saw Sora, Ross, and Davis practicing their bending.

"But what am I concentrating on?" Tai said.

"Feel the heat of the sun since it is the greatest source of fire." Jack said. Tai continued to breathe and focus on the heat from the sun. After a while Jack was taking him up a cliff.

"Are we coming up here so I won't burn anything with my fire?" Tai said.

"No fire yet." Jack said.

"What!" Tai said.

"Assume your stance." Jack said and Tai took his squat stand. "Breathe in through the nose and out the mouth." Tai started to and Jack started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tai said.

"Keep breathing." Jack said and Tai kept breathing. After a while Tai went back to his hut.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Look I already know how to squat and breathe. I want you to show me how to shoot fire from my hands." Tai said. Jack breathed out hard causing the flames of his candles to rise.

"You think you are ready!" Jack said. "You think a baby bird can fly in an instant, or a tadpole already knows how to hop. If you learn how to use fire in an instant you could harm yourself as much as everything around you. Is that what you want!?" After that Tai just left. Jack came out and saw Tai sitting on the rock.

"I thought about what you said. I'll be more patient." Tai said.

"We're going to work with fire now." Jack said and Tai got up.

"I'm ready if you are." Tai said. Jack grabbed a leaf and gave it a small burn.

"Keep the heat from reaching the end." Jack said as Tai grabbed the end and left.

"Now where are you going?" Tai said.

"Keep practicing." Jack said.

"All he does is leave me alone." Tai said with Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon around.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Sora said. Then Tai thought about what he's been doing. He took his stand, breathe and soon the leaf became a small flame.

"I did it." Tai said.

"That's great Tai." Agumon said.

"Tai you should take it slow." Sora said. Tai made the flames increase." Tai be careful." Tai started shooting flames.

"I'm a real fire bender now." Tai said.

"Tai be careful you could hurt yourself." Sora said.

"Let me try something." Tai said. He made the flames bloom out, but failed to notice how close Sora was and her hands got burned.

"Sora!" Biyomon said.

"Sora I'm so sorry." Tai said as he ran to her side. Soon the others came around.

"What happened?" Ross said.

"Tai what did you do!?" Matt said already knowing it was him.

"It was an accident. Sora I'm…" Matt just tackled him down.

"Look what you did now Tai. You burned Sora." Matt said and Sora ran off and Tai felt awful. "Joe go see if she's okay." Joe ran off after her and Kari saw how upset Tai was.

"It's okay Tai it was an accident." Kari said, but Tai just got up and ran off.

"Tai come back." Agumon said.

"Come on let's see if Sora is okay." T.K. said and they went to check on her. When they arrived they saw Joe was checking her hands.

"That's a nasty burn." Joe said.

"Are you okay Sora?" Matt said as he sat right next to her and placed his arm around her.

"My hands really hurt." Sora said.

"I got a couple ointments that can help." Joe said.

"I was afraid of this." They all turned and saw Jack.

"Jack?" Davis said.

"This is why I was oppose to teaching him." Jack said.

"But it was an accident." Sora said.

"Jack look it's obvious you want us to leave. Just tell us where we can find an earth bender and we'll go." Yolei said.

"I do know where one is. Let me just get a few things for you." Jack said and went back to his hut.

…

Valgo

Valgo was slicing his way through the forest trying to find Davis and the others.

"Where are they? Don't tell me they already left." Valgo said and noticed Tai walking through. "That guy is friends with the Avatar." Tai was sulking after burning Sora.

"I can't believe I was so reckless. Now Sora payed for it. I burned my best friend." Tai said.

"What's the matter?" He turned and saw Valgo.

"You!" Tai said.

"Where's the Avatar?" Valgo said.

"Taking care of my friend probably, but you're mine." Tai said as he threw a fireball. Valgo was surprised, but he got out his swords and blocked it.

"So you're a fire bender. Bring it." Valgo said. Tai launched more fireballs, but Valgo was able to block them all.

"Let's see how you like this." Tai said as he launched flames, but Valgo jumped over them. Valgo was charging at him. Tai tried to stop him with his flames, but Valgo blocked it with his swords and pushed his left arm causing him to hurt his own right arm. Then Valgo kicked him down.

"You don't seem to know what you're doing." Valgo said and Tai noticed the flames around the forest.

"No control." Tai said. Then he took his stand and breathed. "You lost Valgo."

"Are you stupid? You didn't hit me." Valgo said. Tai launched his flames, but Valgo dodged. However Tai combined with the flames in the forest and created a fire ball he tossed at Valgo and pushed him down. Tai held his arm in pain and ran off. "Curse you fire bender." Valgo went after him. Tai ran back to the others.

"Are we all set?" Davis said.

"We just need Tai." Mimi said and Tai came running in holding his arm.

"Tai what happened?" Kari said.

"Valgo, he's right behind me. We need to get out of here now." Tai said.

"Here take these maps and head to Australia. You will find an earth bender there." Jack said handing them maps.

"Thank you master Jack." Davis said. They hopped on Imperialdramon and left and Valgo noticed they did.

"Here Sora rub this ointment in once a day on your hands and you'll be better in no time." Joe said handing a container.

"Thanks Joe." Sora said.

"I'm real sorry Sora." Tai said.

"It's okay Tai it was an accident." Sora said and noticed his arm. "Tai you're burn." He noticed the burn mark on his arm.

"I deserve this." Tai said. "I wanted to be a fire bender, now I have the curse. If I'm going to be a fire bender I need to have control." A lesson he won't soon forget.


	10. Cave Of Love

(Kari's voice) Previously we went to find Jack Joeline when he was really a fire bender. Davis already knew fire bending, but Tai wanted to learn it himself. Tai got what he wanted, but ended up burning Sora. After facing Valgo Jack gave us a couple maps that will help us find an earth bending teacher for Davis.

Chapter 10: Cave Of Love

Imperialdramon kept flying until he reached Australia.

"Okay guys where am I going to land?" Imperialdramon said.

"If I'm readying this map correct then land in the very center of the continent." Izzy said and Imperialdramon landed in the middle of nowhere.

"We should have known this would be home to earth benders. There are stones everywhere." Ross said.

"So Izzy where do we go now?" Matt said.

"This can't be right, this other map says that there's a village out here." Izzy said.

"A village?" Sora said.

"There haven't been any sightings of this village before. It must be held in secret or something." Izzy said.

"Okay so where is it?" Yolei said.

"Well there's a cave over in those mountains that should lead us straight to it." Izzy said.

"So let's find this cave and get going." Cody said.

"Cody's right, I don't know how, but Valgo is able to find us. We got to get Davis to learn earth bending soon." Ken said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." T.K. said as they headed for the mountains. They looked everywhere to try and find this cave.

"Izzy where is this cave?" Mimi said.

"Keep your eyes peeled it should be around here somewhere." Izzy said.

"Hard to believe there would be a village out here." Kari said.

"It's hard to believe anyone is out here." Davis said. "This place has been abandon for a long time."

"Davis I think you're thinking of Antarctica." Kari said.

"Oh really." Davis said feeling stupid. Then he fell down the side of a path and hit a sign.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said and spotted the cave. "Hey I found it." They all came down and spotted the cave.

"Hey Davis what's with that sign?" Yolei said. Davis lifted it up.

"Secret Cave Of Love." Tai read. "A cave with a curse. Inside is a labyrinth and to get through is to have fate in love."

"Fate in love?" Davis said and looked at Kari with him blushing.

"That's all ridiculous." Izzy said.

"Labyrinth, I hate labyrinths." Ross said.

"I'm not sure about this." T.K. said.

"But I need to find an earth bending teacher and this could be the only way." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it we have Sora and Yolei." Ross said placing their hands on them.

"Us?" Yolei said.

"Yeah Sora has the crest of love and Yolei has the digiegg of love. So we're good." Ross said.

"I guess when you put it like that it's okay." Sora said.

"Yeah so let's go." Ross said as they all entered.

"Hey Davis, Tai can you give us some light?" Matt said. They both created fire and they were able to see and saw many tunnels.

"How are we suppose to find a way out of here?" Tentomon said.

"Well that sign said we need to have fate in love." Davis said.

"Yeah and I'm sure you have plenty of that for a certain someone here." Veemon said smirking.

"All that curse and have fate in love is just nonsense." Izzy said. "If this place really is like a labyrinth then we need to mark where we've been so we can keep track."

"I'll make a map so we can figure out where we are." Ken said as he got out a piece of paper and a pen. They walked through the cave and tried every turn, but for some reason they couldn't find their way out.

"Just how big is this labyrinth?" Yolei said.

"This is why I hate them." Ross said.

"This place is creepy can we please get out." Mimi said.

"We're trying, but this cave must be years old. Who knows where the exit is, or if there even is one." Izzy said.

"What! I need to get out of here NOW!" Mimi shouted causing tons of bats to fly at them and they all freaked. "That's it why can't we just have Digmon dig us away out?"

"Wait that's actually not a bad idea." Sora said.

"But then we might not be able to find the village." Joe said.

"Well we have a map and are in the right mountain so we can just circle around or something." Izzy said.

"Well then I guess I'm needed here." Armadillomon said and Cody agreed.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to….Digmon The Drill Of Knowledge"

"Okay starting digging away Digmon." Cody said.

"I dig digging." Digmon said and started digging into the wall. Then rocks started falling down.

"Digmon stop you're causing a cave in." Cody said. They tried to move out of the way. Then a bunch were about to land on Kari.

"Kari!" Davis said and used his air bending to give him a push to move her out of the way with the digimon, but got cut off from the others.

"Davis Kari are you okay?" Yolei said through the rocks.

"Don't worry thanks to Davis we're fine." Kari said.

"Don't threat I'll get you back with us." Digmon said.

"No Digmon you could cause more rocks to fall on them." Cody said.

"We'll meet up later. Try and find a way out or meet up with us." Ross said.

"Got it." Davis said.

"Davis for your sake you better hope nothing happens to my sister." Tai said.

"Come on she's got me and we got the digimon so don't worry." Davis said and they started looking for a way out.

…..

Davis And Kari

Davis and Kari with their digimon were looking for a way out, but no matter where they looked they couldn't find a way out.

"Look that must be it." Kari said as they saw what looked like a door.

"Finally the way out." Davis said as they managed to get it open, but when they did it was a room.

"This isn't the exit, it's a tomb." Gatomon said.

"What's a tomb doing in here?" Veemon said. Kari dusted off the bottom of the coffins.

"This might explain it, but I can't read it." Kari said. Davis took a look at it and had flash images.

"I think I can read it." Davis said.

"You can?" Kari said.

"Somehow I can." Davis said. "Long ago there was a man and a woman from two neighboring villages that met at the top of a mountain. They fell in love instantly. They learned earth bending from badger moles and were the first earth benders. They created this cave and to make sure no one would follow them they turned it into a labyrinth. One day the man didn't come. He was killed in a war between the two villages. Devastated the woman used a destructive power of her earth bending, but used it to end the war. The woman's name was Oma and the man's was Shoe. They build a place called Omashoe."

"What's Omashoe?" Veemon said.

"I guess from this picture and that story it was some kind of city." Gatomon said and saw something.

"So the tomb is them." Kari said.

"Hey look at that." Gatomon said. Davis shined some light and they saw a carving of them kissing with a saying.

"Love is brightest in the dark." Davis said. "I still don't see how this is going to help us find a way out."

"I have an idea, but it's too crazy." Kari said.

"Kari this is me you're talking to. I say crazy stuff all the time." Davis said.

"Well the curse says we'll be trapped here if we don't have fate in love and there's a carving of them kissing." Kari said with her grabbing her arms and blushing.

"Where are you going with this?" Davis said.

"Well what if we kiss?" Kari said.

"Us kiss!?" Davis said.

"See I knew it was crazy." Kari said.

"Us kissing." Davis said smiling like he was in a dream.

"Can you imagine that?" Kari said.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to kiss you." Davis said trying to make it sound like they friends, but he said the wrong thing.

"Oh well I didn't know it was that bad." Kari said sounding upset.

"No I mean if it was between kissing you and being trapped in here…" Davis said, but Kari sounded she was still mad.

"Well I don't know which I want." Kari said walking away.

"Smooth." Veemon said.

"What is wrong with me?" Davis said.

…

The Others

The other digidestine were trying to figure a way out.

"We've been at this for hours." Ross said.

"How are we going to find a way out of here?" Ken said.

"Hey I have an idea." Izzy said. "Remember how those rocks fell from Digmon. Well this place must be thousands of years old and there are other tunnels."

"What are you saying Izzy?" Tentomon said.

"I think that happened because Digmon dug in the wrong spot." Izzy said checking the wall. "Let's try again right here."

"Are you sure?" Matt said.

"Trust me." Izzy said.

"Well alright." Cody said.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…Digmon The Drill Of Knowledge"

Digmon started digging through the cave again and this time no rocks were falling.

"Okay I'll guide you through it." Izzy said.

….

Davis And Kari

They kept trying to find the exit, but had no luck.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm starting to think we'll never find our way out." Kari said. "You can't fire bend forever, I don't know what to do, and I'm scared we're going to be trapped here." Davis just placed his arm around her and held her close.

"It will be okay we'll find our way out." Davis said. They looked at each other's eyes and Veemon and Gatomon didn't believe what they saw. Davis put out the fire and everything began to glow.

"What's going on?" Veemon said.

"These must be crystals that only glow in the dark. That must be how the two lovers found each other." Gatomon said.

"Look that must be the way out." Kari said

"So uh…." Davis didn't know what to say.

"Come on." Kari said. She grabbed his hand and ran for the exit. They got it open and were outside.

"What about the others?" Gatomon said. Then Digmon came through the wall.

"Fresh air." Digmon said.

"Davis guys." Ross said. "How did you find your way out?"

"Just like it said we let love lead the way." Davis said and Kari blushed.

"Really we let Izzy and Digmon lead our." Tai said.

"Look there's the village." Yolei said as they saw a village at the bottom of the mountain.

"That's where I'll find an earth bending teacher. We're so close" Davis said.


	11. Rock N Rock

(Kari's voice) Previously we arrived in Australia to find an earth bending teacher for Davis. We were looking for this cave that were lead us to a secret village, but Davis and I got separated from the others. Apparently this cave was created by two people in love and we all manage to find a way out without the others knowing our little secret.

Chapter 11: Rock N Rock

The digidestine looked around the village trying to find an earth bending teacher for Davis.

"This place is more like a town then a village." Yolei said.

"How are we going to find an earth bending teacher?" Cody said.

"Easy look for people that throw rocks." Davis said.

"Well that narrows it down to everyone." Tai said.

"It won't be easy, we're surrounded by earth. An earth bender can use its skills anywhere." Ross said.

"Help!"

"What was that?" Kari said.

"It came from over there." Sora said and when they turned around the corner and saw a store owner being robbed.

"Alright just make it easy and hand over the money." The thief said.

"We got to help him." Matt said.

"Really, just one." They all saw a muscular tan man with long black hair and the outfit of the earth bender nation.

"Oh man not you." The thief said. The guy slammed his foot against the ground and a rock from the ground slammed against the thief's chest. The thief ran in with a knife, but the man slid his foot causing the thief to slide into a store selling fruit.

"Did you see that?" Tai said.

"No doubt about it, that guy is an earth bender." Sora said.

"He's my teacher no doubt about it." Davis said. "Hey!" Davis ran up to him, but the man surrounded himself in a dust cloud and vanished. "Hey where'd he go?" They all walked around the village trying to find that man.

"Man where could he have gone?" Yolei said.

"If only we knew who he was." Kari said.

"Did you see those moves?"

"Yeah no wonder he's the greatest in the village with the way he used the earth." They heard two boys talking about the man.

"Hey who was that guy, do you know where he is?" Davis said.

"He lives on mount Noneof. None of your business." One said and they both walked away laughing.

"I've got this." Sora said. "Hey strong man." Sora said running after them.

"Strong man, what does she think of me?" Matt said.

"I never pictured you as the jealous type." Ross said.

"I'm not jealous, that's Davis's thing with my brother." Matt said.

"I found out. His name is Rogrif Alazark." Sora said. "Not only is he an earth bender, but the richest person in the village."

"How did you get those guys to tell you?" T.K. said.

"Oh a girl has her ways." Sora said with one against a wall and the other hanging on ceiling by his underwear. Sora got directions to where he lived and was just outside the village. "There's his house."

"House you mean mansion." Ross said as they faced a mansion surrounded by a wall with security.

"How are we going to get in? I doubt those guards are just going to let us in." Ken said.

"Or will they?" Davis said as he had an idea.

….

Rogrif

Rogrif was out in an open field practicing his earth bending.

"Rogrif lunch is about ready." His wife called out.

"Yes dear I'll be right there." Rogrif said and one of the guards came by.

"Sir you have visitors." The guard said.

"Who thinks they are so important they can come to my home unannounced?" Rogrif said.

"A boy who claims to be the Avatar and his friends." The guard said. That shocked Rogrif and let them in. When Davis and the others entered they were all having lunch with Rogrif and his family.

"This is my wife Joanna and my sons. My 7 year old son Rocky and my 10 year old son Jeff." Rogrif said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sora said.

"I have heard of the Avatar, but I thought he was just a legend." Rogrif said.

"Really he's an earth bender, but he thought the Avatar was a myth?" Ross said.

"So Avatar Davis to what do I owe this unexpected visit." Rogrif said.

"Well I need to learn all four elements and earth bending is the only one left." Davis said.

"So you've mastered the other three?" Rogrif said.

"Not water I'm having trouble with that one, but I need I thought….."

"I would teach you earth bending." Rogrif finished for Davis. "I would be honored to teach you."

"Really, great!" Davis said. They headed out to an open field.

"Earth bending is the element of sturdiness. You must maintain your stance, don't let anyone push you around. The same goes for rocks." Rogrif said.

"How?" Davis said.

"Like this." Rogrif said as he slammed his foot on the ground causing a rock to rise up and he pounded it to the wall. "You must face it head on."

"Now that's what I would call rock headed." Ross said.

"Alright show me what you got." Rogrif said.

"Okay, but this is my first time earth bending." Davis said.

"That's fine." Rogrif said and brought out a rock from the ground. "Now try and move it. Remember face it head on." Davis spread his legs and thrust his arms causing the rock to move and hit the wall leaving a trail in the ground.

"Wow I did it." Davis said.

"On the first try." Rogrif said.

"Well Davis always does face things head on." Ross said.

"Let me try this again." Davis said as he slammed his foot on the ground and thrust his arms forward causing the ground to open up wide.

"Let me see that again." Rogrif said.

"Okay." Davis said as he did the same thing.

"There's a problem." Rogrif said.

"What's that he did it great?" Ross said.

"You have the power, but you lack in control. As I said earth is the element of sturdiness." Rogrif said. "If you cannot control it then you will harm others."

"So how do I control it?" Davis said. Rogrif just slid a jug of sand in front of him.

"Basic earth bending training. Pound the sand until I can figure out how you can control the power." Rogrif said and Davis started pounding away.

"How does pounding sand help in earth bending?" Ross said.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna keep doing it until I get it." Davis said.

"You're pretty serious about this." Ross said.

"I can't even do water bending, I'm gonna try hard to get this." Davis said.

"Well okay when you want to practice your water bending too let me know." Ross said and walked away. Davis tried hard to get control of his bending, but he couldn't control his bending.

"Come on rocks work with me here." Davis said.

"You must be stronger than I thought to lift rocks with your feet." He turned and saw Kari walk towards him.

"Oh hey Kari. You think I'm strong." Davis said flexing his muscles.

"I'm just joking Davis. I know it's your earth bending." Kari said. "Listen I want to talk about what happened in the cave."

"Oh the cave." Davis said knowing what they were talking about.

"I was wondering what does it mean for us." Kari said.

"I don't know, I hope it's something good." Davis said.

"Maybe we should later I mean you have work to do." Kari said.

"You brought it up." Davis said. "Anyway I have it, but I can't seem to control the power."

"The power?" Kari said.

"Rogrif said that if I don't control it then I'll hurt others." Davis said.

"I'm sure you can get it." Kari said placing her hand on his shoulder. Rogrif saw that and had an idea. Davis continued practicing his earth bending with the others watching until Rogrif came out.

"Hey Rogrif. I can't seem to control that power." Davis said.

"I think I have an idea for that." Rogrif said.

"Really what?" Davis said. Rogrif stomped the ground and launched a rock from the ground and the edge hit Davis. "What are you doing?"

"You need to learn how to control you power. This will help." Rogrif said as he brought out two stone disk and tossed them at Davis, but he jumped between them.

"Dude have you lost your mine?" Ross said.

"Stop or you could hurt him." Kari said.

"Attack me Davis, use your earth bending." Rogrif said. Davis pounded the ground creating a rock wave, but Rogrif was able to jump over it and the others felt the vibrations.

"Davis be careful." Yolei said.

"Sorry I'm trying." Davis said. Rogrif threw some rocks and rolled one bolder towards Davis, but he managed to move out of the way. Davis launched fire, but Rogrif created a rock shield.

"Don't use any of your other bendings. Use earth bending." Rogrif said. He pushed his stone wall, but Davis was able to shatter it and slammed his fist on the ground creating an earthquake.

"Davis take it easy." Tai said.

"You need to control you power or else you're going to hurt your own friends." Rogrif said.

"I'm trying here." Davis said. He stomped his feet causing earthquakes. "I can't stop it, it's too much."

"Davis hold on." Kari said as she tried to get to him.

"Kari stay back I can't walk without causing an earthquake." Davis said. Kari tried to reach for him, but ended falling in an opening and got stuck.

"I'm stuck I can't get out." Kari said.

"Kari hold on." Davis said as he ran to her, but the opening was closing in on her and she was in pain.

"Davis you'll crush her you need to get control of you power." Rogrif said.

"I'm trying." Davis said. He saw Kari was getting hurt and couldn't take it. "Enough!" He created a vibration that stopped all of it.

"Try earth bending her out of there." Rogrif said. Davis opened up the ground and got her out. Then ran to her and placed her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Kari said.

"There, I knew if your friends were in danger than you could control you power." Rogrif said. "You're an earth bender now."


	12. Earth Bend

(Kari's voice) Previously we found the village where we thought we could find an earth bender for Davis. Davis got earth bending right away, but had trouble controlling the power. Rogrif came up with the idea that if he attacked and Davis saw the harm he could do. Davis was able to control it and is an earth bender now.

Chapter 12: Earth Bend

Davis and the others were staying with Rogrif and he continued to practice his earth bending.

"Here, put this over your eyes and take your shoes off." Rogrif said handing a blind fold.

"What for?" Davis said.

"I'm going to teach you an earth bending technique that can be extremely helpful." Rogrif said. Davis took his shoes off and placed the blindfold on.

"What am I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"There are some earth benders that don't just rely on sight." Rogrif said. "They feel the vibrations in the ground."

"Vibrations?" Davis said.

"The vibrations, no matter how small, help you see things you can't. Even the vibrations from your feet can help." Rogrif said.

"How am I suppose to feel vibrations?" Davis said.

"See if you can feel this." Rogrif said. He slammed his foot down and caused a rock to rise from the ground and hit him in the side.

"Oh I felt that." Davis said.

"The pain or the vibrations?" Rogrif said.

"The pain." Davis said in pain.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Rogrif said.

….

Valgo

Valgo tracked the digidestine down to the mountains and followed the tunnel Digmon made and saw the village.

"They really think they can get away from me." Valgo said. "Fools nothing can escape me." He went down to the village to try and find them. "Hey you two." He spotted the two boys Sora talked to. "Have you seen a kid with spikey burgundy hair, goggles, has a blue dragon thing following him around?"

"Maybe what's it to you?"

"Where?" Valgo shoving the swords in front of their faces.

"A friend of his asked for the location of our town hero."

"They went to his mansion just outside the village." That had Valgo smirking.

…

The Mansion

The training still went on Cody was walking around the mansion to check out the art and all of the mansion's rooms.

"This place seems historic." Cody said. He stopped when he saw a stone with the symbol for earth bending. "What's that?"

"That's our father's valuable treasure." Cody turned to see Rocky and Jeff.

"Valuable treasure?" Cody said.

"Our father treasures this stone." Jeff said.

"He says that since there aren't that many earth benders left this is as close as he can get besides his own bending." Rocky said.

"I guess I can understand." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah this is all that's left of his kind with bending dying." Cody said. 'However it looks just like that stone Valgo took from the North Pole.' He thought.

"Doesn't your father have any valuable treasure?" Rocky said.

"My father died a while ago." Cody said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jeff said.

"Don't be, but I can see how valuable this is to him." Cody said. Davis was pushed down from all the bending Rogrif did. He removed the blindfold and was irritated.

"It's no use. I don't see how anyone can fight like this." Davis said.

"Is that so?" Rogrif said. He took the blindfold and placed it over his eyes. "Attack me Davis."

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"Do it." Rogrif said. Davis launched his fire, but Valgo brought up a rock wall in front of him. "That time I just felt the heat."

"Okay how's this." Davis said. He ran right at him, but Rogrif felt the vibrations as his feet touched the ground. Rogrif used his bending and formed a rock that tripped his foot. When he hit the ground Rogrif pushed him up in the air and tossed him back.

"Still think no one can fight this way?" Rogrif said.

"Okay I'm gained." Davis said as Rogrif took off.

"To use this technique you need to rely on your other senses besides sight." Rogrif said.

"Plus my own bending right?" Davis said.

"Yes." Rogrif said.

"Interesting so you can use it when you can't feel a thing?"

"That voice!" Davis said and saw Valgo heading towards them.

"How's it going Avatar?" Valgo said.

"Who are you, how did you get in here and past my guards?" Rogrif said.

"Not a problem since they aren't benders." Valgo said with his swords ready.

"Be careful he's dangerous." Davis said.

"Just when it comes to you benders." Valgo said. "So what's it going to be?"

"How about I show you what I learned." Davis said. Davis slammed his feet to the ground and had the ground rise underneath Valgo tossing him in the air. Valgo balanced himself and landed on his feet.

"So you can bend the earth, big deal." Valgo said. He ran in at both of them. Rogrif tossed his rocks at him and Davis bend his fire, but Valgo was able to move out of the way.

"Rogrif get everyone to safety, this is going to be ugly." Davis said. Rogrif ran in the house and Davis dealt with Valgo. Davis tossed some fireballs, but Valgo blocked them. Valgo sliced at him, but Davis moved out of the way. Then Davis formed rocks that grabbed Valgo's arms.

"Oh please." Valgo said as he used all his strength and broke free.

"Wow do you take vitamins?" Davis said and Valgo attacked again. Inside the mansion Rogrif was putting everyone in a safe room.

"Rogrif what's going on?" Tai said.

"A boy with twin swords came in and attacked." Rogrif said.

"It's Valgo he's found us again." Kari said.

"You guys stay safe. Sora, you're with me to help Davis. Ross you stay here since you don't have any water to bend." Tai said.

"I usually would abject to that, but you have a point." Ross said. They all took cover with Sora and Tai running outside.

"Wait where's Cody?" T.K. said. Davis created fire whips and whipped at Valgo, but he moved out of the way.

"Can't fight what you can't see." Valgo said. He slid his sword against the ground and threw dust into Davis's eyes.

"My eyes I can't see." Davis said and got kicked in the gut.

"At last it ends here." Valgo said with his swords ready to strike.

"Nott even close." Valgo turned to see Tai threw a fireball at him, but Valgo jumped out of the way. Sora came up from behind him and blew a gust of wind and pushed Valgo back.

"Bring it on." Valgo said. He ran in and attacked Sora as he slashed at her, but she moved out of the way. Tai shot a wave of fire, but Valgo jumped over it. Tai tried a karate chop with fire in his hand, but Valgo blocked it. Sora ran in and thrust her body forward with a gust of air blasting him into the mansion.

"Davis are you okay?" Sora said.

"I have dust in my eyes. What do you think?" Davis said. Valgo got up and saw the stone.

"Well I'll be so this is where it was." Valgo said as he reached for it.

"No don't touch that." He looked over his shoulder and saw Cody and Armadillomon.

"Run along kid this isn't play time." Valgo said.

"Don't touch that stone it's the most valuable treasure in this mansion." Cody said.

"What a coincidence it's valuable to me too." Valgo said.

"What do you want with it and why did you take the one from the North Pole?" Cody said.

"That's none of your business." Valgo said as he grabbed the stone. Cody ran in and grabbed his leg. "Hey get off me." Valgo lifted his leg and kicked Cody against the wall.

"Cody!" Armadillomon said as he ran into help, but got kicked himself.

"What're you going to do now kid?" Valgo said. Cody as angry. He hated how he tried to kill his friends and not able to do a thing about it. Cody stomped the ground and the ground underneath Valgo launched him out of the mansion.

"Cody did you earth bend?" Armadillomon said.

"I did, and I'm going to use it." Cody said as he ran out. Valgo got up and saw him with Tai and Sora.

"Who threw him out?" Tai said. Stone pillars appeared and Cody was jumped over them.

"Cody can earth bend!?" Sora said.

"Great another pest and this one is actual size." Valgo said. Cody slammed his fist on the ground creating a rock wave, but Valgo jumped over it.

"Guys he has Rogrif's valuable treasure, don't let him get away." Cody said. He made a rock rise from the ground and kicked at Valgo knocking him down. Sora forward flipped creating a wheel of air that pushed him back. Tai created swords of fire, but Valgo matched him strike from strike.

"No more games." Valgo said as he used his blood bend and held the down. Davis had to do something, but couldn't see.

"There has to be something I can do." Davis said. "Come on Davis feel the vibrations, don't rely on just sight especially since you can't see." He pressed his foot down and felt the vibrations and knew where Valgo was. "There!" Davis bend the ground and launched Valgo against the wall like a catapult. He soon found himself surrounded by all four.

"I'm out of here." Valgo said as he used his bending and tossed them all back. Valgo made for a run for it.

"He has the stone!" Cody said.

"Stone? What stone?" Davis said. While Valgo was running he looked at the stone he took and brought out the stone he took from the North Pole.

"Two down I'm almost there." Valgo said.


	13. Bending Stones

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis had figure out how to use earth bending and now was trying to figure out how to fight without sight. Cody was told about Rogrif's most valuable treasure. Then Valgo came and fought Davis and the others. We found out Cody is an earth bender, but Valgo got away with the treasure, another stone.

Chapter 13: Bending Stones

Rogrif was training Cody with his new found earth bending skills. The others were training while Davis was trying to figure out what Valgo was up to as he stood against the stand that held the stone.

"Davis what are you doing?" Veemon said.

"Trying to figure out why Valgo would want to take that stone and the one from the North Pole." Davis said. "He wants me, but why take those stones?" He touched the stand, but his eyes glowed and Davis' spirit left his body with his body falling back.

"Davis what's wrong?" Veemon said. Davis entered the spirit world.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"It's time you learned the truth." He saw Aang riding his flying bison Appa.

"Aang?" Davis said.

"You want to know about those stones right." Aang said. Davis hopped on Appa and was carried through clouds.

"You know about those stones?" Davis said.

"Not me personally, it took place centuries ago with our past life. Avatar Kala (AN: Made this one up) of the water nation." Aang said as a woman came into view that had long white hair in a ponytail, but was in her 30's, a water nation outfit covering her top chest, blue pants with light blue leg braces, blue crown and earrings, with a sash around her waist. She was riding a ship in the middle of the ocean.

"She knows about the bending stones, why don't I just talk to her?" Davis said.

"I figure this way would be more interesting. I know that you might have fallen asleep or just not listen." Aang said.

"Fair enough." Davis said.

…..

Valgo

Valgo was admiring the two stones he took down by a river.

"I already have two." Valgo said. "Let's see how they work." He placed the one with the earth bending symbol down and had the other in his hand. It glowed and Valgo was able to move the water. "Excellent."

…

Davis

"So Avatar Kala knows about those stones?" Davis said.

"Yes watch." Aang said as the ship Kala was on was sailing the ocean and a man in a water nation's cape covering his body came up.

"Captain Gro." Kala said.

"I'm glad you could join us on this mission." Gro said.

"Well I can't abandon my nation. Now do you care to tell me where we are heading?" Kala said.

"Over there." Gro said as an island with a mountain came into view.

"What's over there?" Kala said.

"A powerful artifact. The mountain is dangerous and the artifact lies at the top." Gro said.

"So where do I come in?" Kala said.

"I figure since the Avatar can bend all four elements you can make it over that mountain." Gro said and handed her a map. "Follow this map and it will lead you to the artifact."

"Very well." Kala said. Kala took the map and made her way up the mountain.

"That mountain is really dangerous?" Davis said. "It looks like a normal mountain."

"Maybe, but looks can be deceiving." Aang said. "There were chasms that were bottomless and next to impossible to cross. Rocks could give out and you could fall or a rock slide could be caused." Kala started climbing the mountain. A rock fell under her foot, but she flew up with her air bending. When she came across a chasm she was careful to form a stone bridge and made her way across. Kala followed the map until she reached the top.

"According to this map that artifact should be here." Kala said, but she didn't see a thing. "Guess I'll have to dig it out." She used her earth bending to move the rocks around until she found something twinkle in the dirt. She removed it and found the stone with the water bending symbol.

"That's the stone from the North Pole." Davis said.

"Watch until the end." Aang said. Kala made it back to the ship and delivered it to captain Gro.

"Excellent." Gro said as he looked at the stone.

"What do you plan on doing? What is that stone?" Kala said.

"This stone is said to give people water bending capabilities." Gro said and Kala found that astonished.

"That stone can make a water bender stronger?" Davis said.

"No, not just that, it gives people even if they bend one of the other elements water bending power." Aang said.

"That stone can do that?" Kala said.

"Yes it has mystical spiritual energy." Gro said. "With it I can lead the water nation to glory."

"What do you mean?" Kala said.

"Most of the planet is water, we can use this stone to rule the world, take over the other nations." Gro said.

"No, the four nations are meant to live in peace and harmony with balance." Kala said.

"All that Avatar talk doesn't stop me." Gro said as he walked away. Kala used the water as tentacle and took the stone from him.

"I won't let you do this." Kala said.

"You might have the water bending stone, but I have the other three." Gro said as he removed his cape showing armor with two stones, one with the fire bending symbol and the other with the air bending symbol, on his shoulders and the one of earth on his chest.

"Other three?" Kala said.

"One for each of the four nations." Gro said. "Now since I was born a water bender I can bend the four elements like the Avatar." Gro launched a gust of wind that blasted Kala back on the island. When Gro landed on the island Kala created a rock slide, but Gro blocked it with a rock wall. Kala created a water spiral from the ocean and hit Gro.

"You may bend the four elements, but you hold no power to the Avatar." Kala said. Gro threw fireballs and Kala blocked them with fire balls of her own. Gro used his earth bending and used a rock to hit her in the side.

"How's that for power my dear Kala." Gro said. Gro tossed more rocks, but Kala created a twister and shot them back pushing Gro back.

'As long as he holds those stones this battle will go on for days. I must separate them from him.' Kala thought. Kala launched water to push Gro back. She ran in to grab the stones, but Gro blasted her with fire. Kala tried to get up, but was blasted with air. She managed to get up, but Gro used the water and froze her legs.

"It ends." Gro said. He created to rock walls at her side and slammed both of them on her knocking her down and dropped the stone. He tossed her into the water and grabbed the stone. "Now I have all the power." Then there was a light in the water. Kala came up in a water twister with the Avatar stage. She launched the water at both his sides, but he held it back. Then she made the ground under him rise. She flew up and slammed a giant fire ball on him and to finish it she created a hurricane force wind that ended up to his demise.

"Wow that was awesome." Davis said. "What happened after that?"

"That finishing blow put an end to Gro's life." Aang said. "Now you know more about the stones."

"So Valgo's not after me and put an end to bending, he's after all the bending stones, but where are they?" Davis said.

"They were scattered across the wind, not a single Avatar knows of their whereabouts." Aang said.

"Valgo already has the bending stones of water and earth." Davis said.

"Then you must find the stones of fire and air before he does." Aang said. After that Davis woke up surrounded by the others, back in his body.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said as he got up.

"I know what we have to do." Davis said.


	14. Criminal Charges

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis tried to figure out why Valgo took the stones from the North Pole and from Rogrif. When meeting his past life Aang he learned there are four known as the bending stones. Now we know Valgo is after them and have to find the remaining two.

Chapter 14: Criminal Charges

Imperialdramon took off and, after dropping Mimi back in New York, was taking the digidestine back to Japan and Davis told them what he learned.

"So if Valgo gets these two remaining stones he can bend all four elements like the Avatar?" Tai said.

"But he hates bending, why would he do that it makes no sense?" Yolei said.

"I think I do." Izzy said. "It's like that saying fight fire with fire, and in this water with water, earth with earth, and air with air."

"So he wants to destroy bending with its own kind. That sounds so horrible." Kari said.

"Tell that to the top predators at the food pyramid and kill their own kind." Ross said.

"So what do we do now?" Sora said.

"Nothing until we can find the locations of the bending stones of air and fire." Davis said.

"Davis is right we should just lay low until we can figure out how we can find those stones." Ross said. "In the meantime we can use that to help you with your water bending, that's the only element you have left to figure out. Not to mention you're in trouble with your parents."

"Oh right there's that." Davis said as he remembered how upset his parents were when he told them about being the Avatar and he snuck out.

…

Odaiba

Back in Odaiba a police officer with blonde short hair was practicing his shooting.

"Chief officer Bill we got another fugitive." A fellow officer said.

"Good, all these low lives make me sick." Bill said. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office." When he entered his office Valgo was on his desk.

"Hello officer Bill." Valgo said.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" Bill said.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to make a deal with you." Valgo said.

"What do you mean?" Bill said.

"There's a boy, he is my age, but he can be dangerous." Valgo said and handed him a picture of Davis.

"Who is he?" Bill said.

"He's called the Avatar." Valgo said and surprised Bill. "He maybe young, but he is powerful and dangerous."

"He's just a child." Bill said.

"Look you want justice right, that Avatar is dangerous so bring him to justice. His power can harm the innocent." Valgo said. "Show these people what threat he is."

"What's in this for you?" Bill said.

"I get him out of the way of peaceful lives and you keep the innocent safe." Valgo said. "It's a win, win."

…

The Motomiyas

Davis and Veemon was sneaking into their apartment figuring his parents wouldn't be home.

"Davis!" He saw his parents were on the couch.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young man?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Look I'm sorry I snuck out." Davis said. "I had to find people to teach me to bend the other elements. I told you about all of this."

"We know Davis." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"We talked about it while you were away." Mr Motomiya said. "Maybe it is your responsibility to save the world. We just don't want anything to happen to you."

"But I'll have my friends with me." Davis said.

"We know, so we'll ground you for a month for sneaking out. How's that?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Okay fair enough." Davis said.

"Now go to bed sweety." Mrs. Motomiya said and Davis and Veemon went into his room. Up on the other building a figure dressed in all black saw him through his window.

"Oh man I'm practically beat." Davis said as he fell on his bed. The shadowy figure gathered air around his hands and launched it. It smashed his window and blew Davis against the wall. "What was that?"

"Davis are you okay?" Mr. Motomiya said when his parents entered his room.

"Davis look up there." Veemon said and saw the shadowy figure. "Who is that? How did he do that?"

"I'm going to go check out." Davis said as he jumped and used his fire bending to take off.

"Be careful sweety." Mrs. Motomiya said. Davis landed on the roof with the shadowy figure.

"Who the heck are you?" Davis said. The figure launched another gust of wind that almost pushed Davis off the roof. "No way an air bender."

"I thought Sora was the only air bender in Japan." Veemon said as he saw what was happening.

"Don't know who you are, but I had a long night and I like to get some sleep." Davis said as he launched flames at him, but the person jumped out of the way and ran for it. Davis went after him. The shadowy figure jumped off the building and landed softly with his air bending. Davis did the same thing. "Veemon get the others!"

"On it!" Veeemon shouted and got his D-terminal. The shadowy person ran off and Davis went after him. Davis tossed a gust of wind that tossed the person in the air and hit the ground. The shadowy figure spun and launched some wind. He got back up and ran off.

"Hey I'm not done with you." Davis said as he went after him. The shadowy figure ran in a crowded street with a ton of people. Davis used his earth bending and tossed a stone, but the person jumped over it and the rock hit a building. Davis then gathered some wind and pushed him into a building, but he got back up. "Oh Mr. Tough I see. Let's see if you can withstand this." He stomped his feet and caused an earthquake. Then he created a fireball and hit the figure. Then Davis used his earth bending and raised the rock under the person.

"Hey Davis!" He turned and saw the others running towards.

"Hey guys, looks like I didn't need you. This guy isn't even putting up a fight." Davis said and slammed him on the ground. "Now then who are you?" The figure just got up and jumped away. "Hey wait!"

"Uh Davis look around." Yolei said as Davis saw everyone was staring at him. "Did you stop to think that these people never knew you were the Avatar?"

"Oh." Davis said since he didn't think that at all. Then police cars arrived and police came out with chief officer Bill.

"Alright kid freeze." Bill said.

"Me?" Davis said.

"You're under arrest for destruction and endangering innocent lives." Bill said.

"Arrest? Some nut job attacked me." Davis said.

"Lair that person you attacked didn't even fight back. You even caused so much destruction."

"Yeah I almost got hit by a rock."

"Men get these people to safety and away from the threat." Bill said. Police were backing people away, even the other digidestine.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Guys!" Davis said as he reached for Kari's hand, but the police held him back. "This whole thing is a misunderstanding. Where's I'm innocent until proven guilty?"

"Seeing as how you're a kid I won't take you to jail." Bill said. "Men get this kid home." They got Davis in a car and took him home. When they got him home Davis's parents were talking to the cops.

"Officer please he's just a young boy." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"He caused damage to the city." The officer said. While they were talking Davis was in his room thinking.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding." Davis said banging his fist against his bed.

"What are you going to do?" Veemon said.

"I'll just go down to the police station and explain the misunderstanding." Davis said.

"Aren't you in enough trouble?" Veemon said as Davis looked out his broke window.

….

The Police Station

Bill was filling out some paper work that was blown off from a gust of wind when Davis came in through the window.

"I want to talk to you." Davis said.

"Well if it isn't the boy of mayhem." Bill said.

"Mayhem? Look just let me tell you what happen." Davis said. "This may sound crazy, but I'm this thing called the Avatar."

"Oh I know about the Avatar." Bill said as he stood and had his back face him.

"You do?" Davis said.

"Yes." Bill said. "You control the four elements, master of all benders."

"So then why would just go and arrest me like that?" Davis said.

"Because you cause destruction. No person should have that one power." Bill said. "I have to think what's best for the innocent and neutralized all threats." He turned around and blasted Davis with a gust of wind.

"You're an air bender!?" Davis said. "Wait a minute it was you who attacked me. You try to make it look like I was a treat."

"You found that out." Bill said. "Well like I said I must neutralized threats to society." He launched another gust of wind, but Davis moved out of the wind and Davis slammed the ground with his fist creating a rock wave that pushed him through the wall and down to the prison cells and Davis went after him.

"This time you're not getting away." Davis said as he jumped in with his fist on fire, but Bill launched a gust of wind and had him hit a railing.

"This is the mighty Avatar?" Bill said.

"I'm not finished yet." Davis said as he slammed his foot on the ground creating a stone wall and kicked it with his foot that hit Bill. "Let's see how you like it." Davis slammed his hand on the ground creating a gust of wind that had bill hit the other end of the wall.

"Okay either you are strong or, I must admit, I'm getting too old for this." Bill said.

"Maybe it's both." Davis said as he ran in with fire in his fist. Bill blew him back to the other end of the wall. Davis brought out his flames again.

"I may be getting old, but I have a few tricks and science, like how fire can't spread without oxygen." Bill said as he created a vortex and extinguish the flames Davis created and held his neck.

"Can't breathe." Davis said. Bill walked up to him and pounded him in the head knocking him out. When Davis woke up he was tied up in the back of a police van. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you out of this city." Bill said at the door.

"You're a bender, you should know how important the Avatar is to the world." Davis said.

"I have my own business to take care of." Bill said. Davis breathed out fire, but Bill closed the door.

"You can't do this, let me out!" Davis said, but Bill drove off taking Davis out of the city.


	15. Search

(Kari's voice) Previously we returned home to Odaiba, but Valgo beat us to it and made a deal with the chief of the police Bill to capture Davis. He set Davis up to make him look like a threat. When Davis went to confront him, but turned out he was an air bender and has taken Davis to who knows where.

Chapter 15: Search

The next day at the Kamiyas Kari was packing a basket filled with fruit and sweets.

"Kari what are you doing?" Tai said.

"After that little fiasco last night I thought I go over to Davis' to see if he's okay." Kari said.

"Hey give us some of the basket." Agumon said.

"Sorry Agumon this is all for Davis. I'll give you something later." Kari said as she and Gatomon left. When Kari arrived she knocked on the door. "Hello its Kari."

"Maybe they're not home." Gatomon said, but Kari heard crying on the other end. When she pressed her ear against the door it slid open.

"It's open?" Kari said as she and Gatomon went in and saw Mrs. Motomiya in tears with Jun and Mr. Motomiya comforting her. When Kari found out what happened she dropped the basket and ran back for home out of breath.

"That was fast." Tai said and saw something was wrong. "Kari what's the matter?" Tai said.

"It's Davis, Davis is missing." Kari said.

….

Davis

Bill took Davis to a cabin up in the woods in the mountains where he used his air bending to move Davis and to keep little oxygen to keep him from fighting.

"What are you going to do to me?" Davis said.

"I'm going to make sure you never bother anyone ever again." Bill said. He tossed him into a metal box and shut the door with him locking it.

"Hey let me out of here." Davis said as he banged the door and Bill placed the keys on a table. "Let me out I'm the good guy." Bill just headed out.

"I'll be back for you later. In the meantime scream all you want no one will hear you." Bill said. He took the van and headed out. "Luckily the Avatar can't bend metal."

"I hope the others know I'm missing and are looking for me." Davis said.

….

Odaiba

"What Davis is missing, well we got to go look for him." Ross said as Kari and Tai got the others and told them Davis is gone.

"Veemon you were the last one to see Davis. Where did he go?" Izzy said.

"He said he was going to talk to that police chief. He wanted to let him know the whole thing last night was a misunderstanding." Veemon said.

"Then that's where we'll start. We can also report Davis is missing there." Sora said.

"You're forgetting one thing, they think Davis is a threat to society. Why would they go look for him?" Matt said.

"Matt's right police don't go searching for threats." Gabumon said.

"Actually they do." Yolei said.

"Either way he is still just a kid." Joe said.

"Yeah and the police will still help to look for a lost kid." Tai said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kari said. They headed to the police station and when they arrived they saw the Motomiyas were already there. "Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, Jun?"

"Kids what are you doing here?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"Same reason as you. Reporting Davis' disappearance." Ross said.

"Officer please you must help us find our little boy." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Okay one, 12 is not little, two, we have been told this boy is a threat." The officer said.

"But officer he is still just a kid." Tai said.

"Don't tell me the police aren't going to help look for a missing boy." Ken said.

"Well we'll have to talk about this with our chief, but he hasn't reported in yet." The officer said.

"Talk to me about what?" They saw Bill walking in.

"Chief these people are reporting a missing boy. It's that kid you told us about." The officer said.

"Is that boy causing trouble?" Bill said.

"Davis would never do anything that was illegal." Kari said.

"She's right I know Davis better than anyone, the whole thing last night was a misunderstanding." Veemon said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to protect the innocent. That boy is a threat." Bill said as he walked away, but the followed.

"But officer he's still just a boy." Mr. Motomiya said.

"He is my little brother. He maybe a trouble maker, but he's no threat to society." Jun said.

"Well I guess I could look for him, but without any leads it will be difficult." Bill said.

"Liar I saw what happened last night." They saw a criminal in a cage talking.

"What do you mean?" Matt said.

"The chief attacked a kid right here in the middle of the night." The criminal said. "The chief had wind power and took the kid away."

"You kidnapped Davis!?" Yolei said with everyone looking at Bill.

"He's a criminal, he's lying." Bill said. "I didn't take the kid."

"The chief…..he's lying." Cody said and they were all surprised.

"How can you tell?" Armadillomon said.

"Since I got my earth bending skills I can tell when a person is lying and he is." Cody said. "He is the one that kidnapped Davis." They all turned back to him.

"Where is he?" Kari said.

"Forget it, you'll never find him." Bill said as he used his air bending to blow them all back and ran off.

"He's an air bender!?" Joe said.

"We can't let him get away, he's the only one that knows where Davis is." Tai said as he, Sora and Cody went after him. Bill was making a run for the door, but Cody used his earth bending to stop him. Sora used her air bending to blow him down. Then Tai was about to jump kick him with his foot on fire, but Bill blew him back.

"Please I can take care of three mere children." Bill said. He slid kick causing a gust of wind to form and pushed Cody back. Sora and Bill threw a gust of wind at each other, but the other kept moving out of the way. Sora created a twister and had him hit the wall. Soon all of them had him surrounded.

"Tell me where our son is." Mr. Motomiya said.

"I think not." Bill said as he created a vortex and took their oxygen away allowing hi to make it to the van and head off.

"Great he's gone." Yolei said.

"Now how are we suppose to find Davis now?" Sora said.

"There just has to be something we can do." Kari said.

"I think I might be able to find him." Gabumon said. "If I become Garurumon with a scent of Davis' I might be able to find him."

"You're telling us this now!" Kari said.

"Kari just calm down we'll find him." Ross said.

"I just need something that belongs to him." Gabumon said.

"You can use something from his room." Jun said. They headed back to the apartment and Kari came down with something with Garurumon ready. Kari came down holding her nose and a sock.

"Here with his room a mess this was the only thing I can find and with such a strong smell this should be perfect." Kari said. Garurumon sniffed the sock and was disgusted.

"Oh man when was the last time he washed that?" Garurumon said. Then he started sniffing the air. "I got him, he's far, but we should be able to get to him by night fall." Garurumon took off and they all hopped in a car and followed.

…..

Davis

Davis was sitting in the metal box since he couldn't find a way out and was trapped all day and most off the night with rain pouring down. Then he heard and saw Bill come down through the window.

"Well it seems your friends are on the right track." Bill said.

"I knew they wouldn't let me down and when they get here you'll be sorry." Davis said.

"Even if they know I took you they'll never find us." Bill said. "Better get comfy because when I come back it will be too late for your friends to help you." He went back up stairs and when he did Valgo was waiting for him.

"I hear you captured the Avatar." Valgo said.

"You again." Bill said.

"I also hear that you're an air bender." Valgo said.

"How did you know that?" Bill said.

"I saw the little fight you had with the Avatar." Valgo said. "If there's one thing I despise it's benders."

"So what do you want now?" Bill said.

"I'll take care of the Avatar, after I take care of you." Valgo said.

"I don't think so." Bill said as he launched a gust of wind, but Valgo was able to with stood it and moved forward. "What?"

"Now it's my turn." Valgo said as he used his bending and tossed him outside through the wall and Davis heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Davis said. "That's it I need to get out of here." Then he noticed the keys on the table. "That's it!" He took in a deep breath with his air bending and that had the ring of the key hit his mouth. "Okay well at least I got it." He spit it out, squeezed his arm through the window, and unlocked the door. "Yes!" He made a run for the door. Outside in the rain Bill was beaten up by Valgo.

"Time for this to end." Valgo said and ran in with his swords. Then Bill was down with Valgo tossing him into the van. Then Davis came busting through the door and the two spotted each other. Davis then noticed Bill's body.

"No!" Davis said and used his earth bending to launch some rocks, but Valgo was able to block them. Then Davis made it for the edge with Valgo running after him, but Davis used his earth bending to help him get away.

…

The Digidestine

They were on the road by the woods as they continued to look for Davis.

"Hold up." Garurumon said as he came to a stop and the others stopped.

"What is it?" Matt said.

"Davis scent is stronger, he should be right here." Garurumon said and Davis came right in front of them.

"Davis!" Kari said as she and the others ran to him. Davis was about to collapse until Kari caught him.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"Barely." Davis said.

"Where's Bill?" Izzy said.

"Valgo got to him." Davis said and they knew what that meant.

"Come on let's just get Davis home." Kari said as she got him in his parent's car and laid him down with her getting in with him. While he tried to rest she ran her hand down his face. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're safe." Davis smiled and knew he was safe for now.


	16. Air Bending Stone

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis has been missing and we all went out looking for him. We found out he was kidnapped by Bill. Davis was held prisoner out in the woods, but was able to get away, but not before Valgo got to Bill.

Chapter 16: Air Bending Stone

Davis was down at the park with Ross trying to practice his water bending, but Davis still couldn't get it.

"Oh man why can't I get this?" Davis said frustrated.

"Just take it easy Davis. Remember you have to be calm, have a cool mind." Ross said.

"I know, but that isn't working." Davis said.

"Again take it easy. I'm sure when you need it, it will be there." Ross said.

"Hey guys there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Yolei said as she came running in with a newspaper.

"Hey Yolei." Davis said.

"Where's the fire?" Ross said.

"Look at this news article." Yolei said showing the newspaper in their faces.

"Local boy finds a penny made of silver?" Davis said.

"That is a little interesting." Ross said.

"No you air heads the one underneath it." Yolei said and they looked further down.

"While exploring an undiscovered temple an archeologist finds a mysterious stone." Davis said and they saw a picture of the stone that had the symbol for air bending.

"That looks like the stones Valgo took." Ross said.

"That has to be the air bending stone." Davis said.

"Exactly, that archeologist must have discovered one of the air bending temples." Yolei said.

"But if Valgo discovers this then you can be sure he'll be after it." Ross said.

"So we need to get to it before he does." Davis said.

…

Valgo

Valgo was just walking around Odaiba.

"Until I can figure out the Avatar's next move or until I can think of a way to get him, looks like I'm hanging around here." Valgo said.

"In other news this mysterious stone was discovered in an undiscovered temple." Valgo looked at the T.V.s in a window and saw the air bending stone.

"Well I just found what I can do." Valgo said smirking.

…

The Digidestine

They all heard about the air bending stone in the museum. They crossed a small bridge and were in a history museum. When they entered the stone was inside a glass case with a crowd.

"So that's the stone?" Matt said.

"It's the same as the ones from Rogrif's mansion and the North Pole." Izzy said.

"Not to mention it has the symbol of air bending." Sora said.

"So what do we do?" Cody said.

"Look that must be the museum owner." Yolei said.

"Excuse me sir." Tai said.

"Yes can I help you kids?" The owner said.

"We would like to talk to you about that stone." Kari said.

"Aw it is a beauty is it not. So much history and history." The owner said.

"Well you see we know a guy who will be after it." Davis said.

"He'll do whatever it takes to retrieve that stone." Ross said, but the owner just laughed.

"I think security can handle protecting our little mystery stone here." The owner said. Meanwhile up in the ceiling Valgo saw them so he remained hidden. The digidestine decided to wait outside.

"Now what do we do?" Ken said.

"Well no matter what Valgo will try to steal that stone." Matt said.

"Matt's right it's only a matter of time until he shows up." Sora said.

"So we split up into teams and cover each end of the museum." Tai said. Tai, Matt, and Sora took one end. Cody, Izzy, and Joe on another end. T.K., Yolei, and Ross on the third end. Kari, Davis, and Ken had the final end.

"So now what?" Veemon said.

"We wait, Valgo could appear any minute." Ken said. Inside security was guarding the entrance, but Valgo jumped down through the ceiling.

"Hello my precious." Valgo whispered as he smashed the case holding the stone.

"Hey stop!" The guard said. Both of them ran in, but Valgo jumped over them and karate chopped them in the neck knocking them out.

"Sometimes they make this too easy." Valgo said as he took the stone. Outside the digidestine still continued to wait for Valgo.

"Where is he?" Davis said.

"It's not like Valgo, do you think he doesn't know." Kari said.

"No everyone in the city knows about it. He should be here." Ken said and had a thought. "Unless he's already inside." Valgo was making his way for the exit with the stone.

"Now I just need to figure out how to get past the Avatar and his sidekicks." Valgo said, but was cut off from fire. When he looked down the hall he saw Davis, Ken, and Kari.

"You know you're not allow to touch." Ken said.

"How'd I know it wouldn't be long till you caught up with me?" Valgo said.

"Give us the stone now Valgo." Davis said.

"Come and get it." Valgo said as he turned down the hall and ran off with the others following him. When Valgo made a turn they went after him, but the hallway split in two.

"Split up and find him." Davis said as he and Kari went one way and Ken went the other. Kari and Davis went into a storage room. "Stay close to me Kari."

"I'm comfortable with that." Kari said as they entered. Then they felt pain in their bodies. Kari was tossed aside and bumped into the digimon and Davis was brought to his knees. Valgo came down to him with one of his swords.

"This must be my lucky day." Valgo said. Davis used his earth bending to slide his foot that threw Valgo off balance a little, allowing Davis to toss a fire ball at him and had Valgo hit the wall. The stone rolled to him and Davis grabbed it.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said as she checked on him.

"I think so. Let's get out of here." Davis said. They got up and headed for the door. Valgo got up and ran over the walls and got in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere." Valgo said. Davis tossed a gust of wind, but Valgo ducked down and a window was smashed. "Nice try." Then the ground underneath him had him bang against the wall. They looked up ahead and saw Cody.

"Ken told us, let's get go." Cody said and they made it outside and regrouped.

"Guys we got the stone." Davis said.

"Great let's get out of here." T.K. said. Then they all felt pain in their bodies and were down on the ground. Valgo was up at the broken window using his bending.

"I have had enough." Valgo said. He jumped down and pushed Davis against the edge dropping the stone and let them all go. "You've been holding out on me. I don't know if some of you are benders or if all of you are, but I've had enough. You can't bend without arms and I'll pull yours off one by one. Starting with you." He grabbed Kari's arms and used his leg to push off her back.

"Let go of me." Kari said.

"Not a chance." Valgo said. Davis got up and saw the pain he was causing her.

"No!" Davis said and used the water behind him and pushed Valgo against the wall back having him let go. Everyone was surprised.

"Davis you water bend." Ross said.

"Oh boy." Valgo said. Davis brought a wave in front of him. He thrust his hand inside launching an icicle, but Valgo blocked it with his swords. Davis launched more, but Valgo was able to block them. Ross got up and attacked with water on Valgo's right and pushed him back. Valgo got up, but Sora got in front of him and slashed at him with her air bending. Then Tai jumped down at him.

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." Tai said as he launched flames to push him back. Then Cody used his earth bending and had Valgo fly back.

"It's over Valgo." Davis said, but Valgo spotted the stone.

"I think not." Valgo moved as fast as he could and grabbed the stone.

"He's got the stone." Ross said. Valgo jumped and ran off on the side of the bridge. Ross tried water tentacles to stop him, but he couldn't. "He got away." Davis went to check on Kari. He helped her up.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I think so." Kari said. "You actually water bend."

"Like Ross said it would be there when I need it, and you needed me." Davis said.

"Yeah meanwhile there's only one bending stone left." Ross said.


	17. Owl Library

(Kari's voice) Previously the news got out that the air bending stone has been discovered. We tried to protect it, but Valgo knew about it. If Davis haven't figured out water bending I might have lost my arms, but now Valgo has three stones and there's only one left.

Chapter 17: Owl Library

Davis was practicing his water bending since he had just learned how to use it. He was pushing water at the park back and forth with Ross.

"How come we have to come to the park to practice my water bending?" Davis said.

"Well with open roads at the harbor and the river people will see us and that whole you could be a threat thing will start again." Ross said

"Well Davis can use water bending, but we can't forget there's only one bending stone left." Tai said.

"Tai's right the one of fire bending." Matt said.

"But how are we suppose to find it? We didn't know about the first two and someone discovered the air bending stone." Yolei said.

"If only we had a clue on how to find it." Sora said.

"Did someone say clue." Izzy said as he came to the park with his computer.

"I knew the smart one would come through." Tai said.

"Hey Davis, Ross quit playing in the water and get over here." Yolei said.

"Who's playing?" Ross said as they came up.

"What'ch you got Izzy?" T.K. said.

"I went over to the museum and talked to Stewart and told him what happened and the situation we're in." Izzy said. "He told that there is one place that can help us find the fire bending stone."

"Really where?" Kari said.

"An ancient library that was around for as long as bending." Izzy said.

"Oh man I'm not a big fan of libraries." Ross said.

"Where is this library?" Cody said.

"That's the thing it disappeared. Stewart said it was brought to this world by some kind of spirit? That's just nonsense." Izzy said.

"Izzy do you think this place is real or not?" Tentomon said.

"The library yes, but a spirit brought it here that's impossible." Izzy said. "I checked out the how the world was back then. Once I modified it to match how the world is now, if the library is still around, it should be in Egypt."

"Looks like we're taking another trip." Tai said.

"Let's get Mimi again and we can go." Sora said. Meanwhile Valgo was walking around and spotted them.

"There they are, what are they up to?" Valgo said.

"Ready Ken." Davis said.

"Ready." Ken said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…..Stingmon"

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to…..Paildramon"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon."

"What the heck!" Valgo said.

"Alright Imperialdramon first New York to pick up Mimi and then Egypt." Davis said as he loaded them up in him and took off.

"So that's it. Those creatures form that dragon." Valgo said. "They mentioned Egypt, that place is practically a desert." Valgo smirked since he had an idea.

…..

Egypt

After picking up Mimi from New York Imperialdramon was flying around Egypt.

"Ooh while we're here I can get a tan." Mimi said.

"Mimi this isn't a vacation." Sora said.

"Hey Imperialdramon do you see anything?" Ken said.

"No, but this could take a while since I'm flying as slow as I can get." Imperialdramon said.

"How can there be a library all the way out here?" Cody said.

"I don't know, but we just have to keep our eyes peeled." Izzy said. They continued to fly through the desert, but not sign of this library.

"Can we take a rest? It's hot out here." Imperialdramon said.

"It is a desert." Gatomon said.

"But it's getting hot in here too." Hawkmon said.

"Really I don't feel much of anything." Gotsumon said.

"That's because you're made out of rock." Ross said.

"Aquamon can't you spray us with water?" Yolei said.

"I may be made out of water, but I'm not a fountain." Aquamon said.

"Wait I see something." Imperialdramon said. They looked ahead and saw a tower.

"Is that it?" Davis said.

"It can't be." Ken said.

"Let's check it out." Tai said. Imperialdramon landed and dedigivolved.

"How can this be a library?" T.K. said and Cody placed his hand on it.

"The entire thing is underground. There's a whole lot more on the inside." Cody said.

"So this just might be the library." Izzy said. "That window at the top must be our way in."

"I'll go in." Davis said.

"Me too." Tai said.

"Me too, this place could hold a lot of information on bending." Sora said.

"I'll go in too." Ross said.

"Really?" Gotsumon said.

"But you don't like reading." Aquamon said.

"Maybe, but it must be cooler than out here." Ross said.

"The digimon can wait out here with the others. Cody since you're an earth bender you wait out here too." Izzy said.

"Right." Cody said.

"Now how do we get up there?" Ross said.

"Express air elevator going up." Davis said as he used his air bending to get them up in through the window. When they made it down the library was huge.

"Man look at this place." Tai said.

"This has to be the most boring place on Earth." Ross said.

"You think knowledge is boring." They turned around and saw a giant black owl.

"Whoa that is one big owl, that talks?" Tai said.

"Mortals, they hardly believe in anything anymore." The owl said.

"You must be the spirit that brought this library to the real world." Davis said.

"An owl can't be a spirit and wouldn't a spirit be a ghost." Izzy said.

"How little you know of the spirit world and its beings." The owl said.

"Okay well what happened to the library that it was hidden from the world." Sora said.

"I wanted to share my knowledge however you mortals used it to destroy your enemies. Now why are you here?" The owl said.

"We need to seek information on something important, but it's not to destroy our enemies." Izzy said.

"You can trust us, I'm the Avatar. We won't use your knowledge like the way you think." Davis said.

"That's what the last Avatar that came here said before I sank my library." The owl said.

"Sank? The tower is viewable." Tai said.

"Well time has pass." The owl said.

"We're telling you the truth. No one besides us in the whole world knows about this place." Ross said.

"Well it has been over a thousand years, but you must offer me some knowledge." The owl said.

"What can we offer you? You must have books on everything." Ross said.

"I know. I brought some books with me. You might not have much on this century." Izzy said giving a couple books.

"I thought you got all your info on that computer." Tai said.

"Not everything is on the internet, trust me." Izzy said.

"Very impressive." The owl said as he took the books. "You may look around." The owl then flew off.

"This place is enormous how are we going to find the information we need?" Ross said.

"We'll just gonna have to search through every book." Izzy said.

"Oh man." Ross said.

"Homework, lame." Davis said.

"Too bad we don't have a guide to this place." Sora said.

"Um guys." Tai said and saw a fox in front of them.

"Is that a fox?" Davis said.

"Well it's no dog." Ross said.

"I think it wants to help us." Sora said.

"That's silly it's just a fox." Izzy said.

"Believe it or not Izzy sometimes the impossible can be possible." Ross said.

"Okay little fox guy do you know where we can find information on these stones called the bending stones?" Tai said. The fox walked off motioning for them to follow. It lead them to a shelf.

"The information we need must be in one of these books." Sora said.

"Start reading guys." Tai said.

"Oh man." Davis and Ross said. They looked through most of the books, but couldn't find a thing.

"We looked through ever book and nothing." Ross said.

"I wish this stuff would just hit me." Davis said and when he leaned against the book shelf and a book hit him on the head. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Wait Davis I think you just found it." Izzy said as he picked up the book. "This is the book we've been looking for. It even has a map on where the stones are."

"Where's the fire bending stone?" Tai said.

"It's in China, we got it. We can stop Valgo." Izzy said. Then the owl came behind him.

"Mortals are so predictable." The owl said.

"It's not what you think." Sora said.

"We just need the location of the fire bending stone to keep it safe." Tai said.

"You mentioned stopping someone." The owl said.

"That's because he's after it, it's the last bending stone and if we don't stop him he'll ruin everything." Davis said.

"By using this knowledge and from what you just said you're still using this against your enemy." The owl said. "This world will never change. This time I will make sure no one ever uses my knowledge ever again." He started flapping his wings and started sand started coming.

"He's trying to sink the building." Sora said.

…

Outside

On the outside all the others were waiting for them to come out.

"What's taking them so long?" Yolei said.

"I told you that place is huge." Cody said. Then notice the tower started to sink.

"The library, what's happening?" Joe said.

"It's sinking! They'll be trap." Cody said. He used his earth bending and grabbed it to keep it from sinking.

"Cody you can't hold it up." T.K. said.

"I'm the only one who can, there's no time to have our digimon digivolve." Cody said.

….

Inside

"Please you don't have to do this." Sora said.

"Apparently I have to." The owl said.

"We got to get out of here." Ross said and they ran for the exit.

"I cannot allow you to leave." The owl said as he transformed into a giant beast. "Now I can add you to my collection."

…..

Outside

Cody tried to keep the library from sinking, but it was hard on him.

"Stop sinking, what's going on in there?" Cody said. Then people on sail boats were heading their way.

"Who's that?" Kari said. They came up to the digidestine and launched ropes at them.

"Who are these guys?" Yolei said.

"Their bandits." Ken said.

"Take those creatures." One of the bandits said. They launched nets at the digimon and captured all of them.

"The digimon!" Mimi said.

"Don't make me have to put this down." Cody said as he stomped his foot and launched sand, but missed.

"Cody help us." Armadillomon said.

"I'm trying." Cody said as he launched more sand, but missed again. All the digimon were captured and the bandits took off with the digimon shouting help.

"No!" T.K. said.

"Guys!" Kari said.

"I'm sorry." Cody said.

…..

Inside

Sora and Davis blew a gust of wind to push the owl back.

"Good thing I brought some water." Ross said as he took water out of a puch and whipped at the owl.

"You're bending is useless against me." The owl said.

"Run, run." Izzy said as they made it to the tower.

"You're not leaving." The owl said.

"Hold it right there." Davis said as he aimed his fire for the books. "If you let us go I won't burn your books."

"You're the Avatar, you're suppose to be on spirits good side." Ross said.

"You wouldn't dare." The owl said.

"You're right, but I can do this. Sora give me a hand." Davis said as they both created a twister and they were launched out of there and the owl couldn't follow. When they jumped out Cody let go.

"Guys we got it, the location of the fire bending stone." Izzy said holding the book, but saw what happened.

"Where are the digimon, what happened?" Davis said. Cody just shook his head and knew they were gone.


	18. Stranded In The Desert

(Kari's voice) Previously we found out how we can find the fire bending stone. We headed out to the desert in Egypt where we found a library that was created by a spirit owl. We figured out the fire bending stone is in China before our digimon were taken by bandits.

Chapter 18: Stranded In The Desert

"Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"Gotsumon Aquamon!" Ross shouted.

"Hey digimon where are you?" Sora shouted. All the digidestine were trying to find the digimon out in the desert, but there was no trace of the thieves that took them.

"It's no use, whoever took them must be miles away." Izzy said.

"How did this even happen?" Davis said.

"Those bandits came out of nowhere." Ken said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Davis said getting mad.

"They got us tied up, we couldn't reach for our digivices." Yolei said.

"What about you Cody?" Davis said.

"Me?" Cody said.

"Yeah you." Davis said as he walked to him and lifted him by the collar. "You could earth bend, how could you let Veemon and the others be captured?"

"Davis stop put Cody down." T.K. said. "He was keeping that library from sinking, he couldn't do anything." Davis started to calm down and let go of Cody

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Veemon." Davis said.

"We're all worried about our digimon." Kari said.

"Come on let's go." Ross said as he started walking.

"Go where?" Matt said.

"Try to find a town. It won't do us or our digimon any good if we don't get out of this desert." Ross said.

"Ross is right we need to get out of here." Izzy said.

"Ross how much water do you have?" Cody said.

"Not a lot for all of us. I didn't think we would be out here long." Ross said.

"Well we better get moving." Tai said as they started walking.

"Why would anyone steal our digimon?" Kari said.

"Who knows, maybe they were poachers or something." T.K. said.

"Didn't you see who they were?" Davis said.

"No they were wearing masks." Joe said.

"Who would wear a mask out in the desert?" Mimi said.

"Questions later, let's just get out of here." Tai said. They walked for a long time, but the heat was getting to them.

"So thirsty." Mimi said.

"That's the 30th time. If you say you're thirsty one more time that sand is going in your throat." Ross said.

"But I am." Mimi said.

"Okay hold her down for me." Ross said, but Matt held him back.

"Calm down, we're all just letting the heat get to us." Matt said.

"How are we going to find our way out of the desert?" Kari said.

"What we need to do is find some water. Isn't the Nile River in Egypt?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but who knows where that is." Ken said.

"So how do we serve my thirsty problem?" Mimi said.

"That's it." Ross said and started chasing her.

"Leave me alone." Mimi said. However Davis saw an oasis.

"Guys look trees, shade, and water." Davis said.

"You mean an oasis where?" Izzy said.

"Right there, come on guys." Davis said as he ran for it and started swimming in the water.

"Should we tell him it's just a mirage?" Ross said.

"In a minute it's kind of funny." Yolei said as he swam around in sand.

"Come on guys the water's great." Davis said as he drink some sand, but coughed it out. "Hey where did it all go?"

"Davis it was just a mirage." Kari said.

"You know a trick the desert pulls on you." Cody said.

"That's a cruel trick." Davis said.

"Ross just give us some water." Tai said. Ross bend the water from his container and gave each of them a little sip.

"We only have enough for one more serving so we better find some water fast." Ross said.

"Can't you make more with your bending?" Joe said.

"That's not how it works Joe." Ross said.

"Come on we better keep moving." Tai said. They kept walking and soon the sun set and the stars were out.

"We should rest here for a while." Matt said.

"On the sand?" Yolei said.

"Do you see any beds around?" Ross said.

"Let's just get some sleep. We need to save our energy if we're going to make it through this desert." Ken said and they all fell asleep.

….

"Hello?" Kari said as she was walking around a grassy plain.

"Kari over here."

"Who said that?" Kari said. The sky turned dark and the grass turned red with a shadow over her. When she turned around she saw a giant Valgo causing her to gasp. He reached out for her, but Davis jumped in and launched fire at his hand.

"Back off from her." Davis said.

"What are you going to about it?" Valgo said. Davis stomped the ground creating a giant chasm with him falling in.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran to him and right into his arms and were about to kiss.

….

The Desert

"Kari wake up." Tai said as he shook her and she woke up.

"Tai you interrupted my dream." Kari said.

"Come on we need to get moving." Tai said as they began to wake up and was still night out.

"What time is it?" Mimi said.

"I don't know, but we should get going. Much cooler in the desert at night." Ross said.

"Davis wake up." Ken said.

"I'm up. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about Veemon." Davis said. He looked up and saw something cover the moon. "Hey is that Aquilamon or Birdramon?"

"Aquilamon!" Yolei said.

"Birdramon!" Sora said both of them happy.

"It's just a cloud guys." Ross said.

"Sorry." Davis said.

"Wait, Davis see if you can get up there and bend the cloud into my container since it's made of air and water." Ross said. Davis took the container and used his air bending to jump and got the cloud in the container. He gave it back, but there was little in it.

"There's hardly any here." Ross said.

"It was a desert cloud. It probably didn't had much water." Cody said.

"Let's just find a way out of here." Ross said. "It would help if we know which way is north. At least that way we can figure out what direction we're heading."

"Just try to find the North Star." Matt said. "If you can't we can try and use the stars to tell us where to go."

"How do you know about using the stars for directions?" Ross said.

"I took an interest in astronomy." Matt said.

"You want to be part of space like an astronaut?" Ross said. "I figure you would be a rock star your whole life." Cody took a few steps, but fell over. "You okay Cody?"

"He just tripped over a rock." Yolei said and felt it. "That's made of wood?"

"It's not a rock. I kicked it hard enough to feel that it's a boat." Cody said.

"A boat in the desert?" T.K. said. Sora used her air bending and cleared it showing the same boat the bandits used.

"That's the same kind of boat the bandits that took our digimon used." Joe said.

"To travel along the sand." Ken said. Tai went down and inspected it.

"It has a fan for the sail and a compass. We can make it out." Tai said.

"Hold on the fan has no power." Yolei said.

"We do have two air benders." Tai said. They got the boat moving and Davis and Sora were providing air. "This compass is acting a little weird."

"Look up ahead." Izzy said as they saw a giant rock. "That rock must have some kind of metal in it affecting the needle."

"Look the sun's coming up." Mimi said. They stopped and headed up the rock.

"Guys it feels like there's something at the top of this rock." Cody said. When they made it to the top it was a campsite for many.

"What's a campsite doing up here?" Davis said.

"Guys we got company." Ross said as they saw people on the same sail heading their way so they went down and talked to them.

"Who are you, what are you doing with one of our sails?" The oldest who was in his late 40s said.

"We found it in the desert. We're just trying to get out." Tai said.

"How do we know you're not thieves stealing our supplies?" A 20 something man said.

"Hodo show some respect. These people are our guest and seem lost." The man said.

"Yes father." Hodo said and Cody was surprised.

"I recognize Hodo's voice. He's the one that stole our digimon.

"Are you sure?" Yolei said.

"I never forget a voice." Cody said and Davis marched up to him.

"You stole our digimon. Where are they, what have you done with them?" Davis said with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hodo said.

"The creatures with us. Where are they?" Davis said throwing a fireball destroying one of the sails.

"What have you done?" The father said.

"Where are they?" Davis said throwing another fireball. Burning another sail.

"I didn't know they belong to someone so powerful." Hodo said. The Avatar State activated from Davis' anger.

"Tell me where our digimon are?" Davis said.

"We were forced to steal them." Hodo said.

"By who?" Kari said.

"Someone that had twin swords and controlled our bodies, he called it blood bending." Hodo said.

"Valgo!" Tai said.

"Valgo!" Davis shouted shooting fire from his hands and mouth.

"No time to talk just run." Ross said as they all took covered except Kari. She reached out and grabbed his hand gaining his attention. She wrapped her arms around him having him to calm down, but he was in tears.


	19. Final Stone

(Kari's voice) Previously after losing our digimon we were left stranded in the desert. We had to get out. One of the hardest things we had to do. We were all tired, hardly had any water. Then we met across the bandits that stole our digimon and found out they're with Valgo.

Chapter 19: Final Stone

Valgo was in a dark room and down on one knee with a silhouette appearing on a screen.

"Valgo long time."

"Has it?" Valgo said rhetorically.

"The only reason you should speak is if you made progress on the death of bending."

"Well no, but I did make progress on this." Valgo said showing the stones he took and the figure was surprised.

"The bending stones!"

"Three out of four. The Avatar is trapped within a desert so I can spend my time finding the last one. I just need one thing." Valgo said.

"Hmm very well."

…

Egypt

The digidestine were being escorted out to of the desert by the people who took their digimon as a way of apologizing.

"Why would Valgo take our digimon?" T.K. said.

"He must have saw Veemon and Worrmon become Imperialdramon." Ross said. "He knows we can't get around without him."

"Let's just hope Valgo hasn't hurt them." Yolei said and they came to the Nile River with a boat ready to sail.

"Just head up the river and follow this map, it will lead you where you need to go." The leader of the thieves said. "Again I apologize for the trouble my son caused."

"Thanks, alright guys let's set sail." Davis said as the boat left.

"Hey how long until we get to China and to the fire bending stone?" Cody said.

"I say about a few days." Izzy said as he looked at the book he took from the library.

"Do we have enough food and water?" Sora said.

"We're in water." Davis said.

"It's salt water Davis. You'll make yourself sick." Ken said.

"Anyway those people were nice enough to also give us food." Kari said.

"Well we got a long trip ahead of us." Tai said. They sailed through the Nile River eventually leaving Egypt. While they were sleeping they made it to China.

"Yes Kari I'm yours." Davis said in his sleep and made kissy noises.

"Pull away from your make out session and wake up." Ross said as he woke Davis up.

"Hey I was having a great dream." Davis said.

"You mean another Kari dream. Anyway we're here." Ross said. All the digidestine woke up when the sun was rising out in the mountains.

"The fire bending stone is somewhere around here." Izzy said. They docked the boat and headed in the mountains.

"Do you know where the stone is?" Yolei said.

"It should be around here." Izzy said.

"But there are mountains everywhere." Tai said as he leaned back, but fell through a secret path that had him slide down.

"Tai!" Kari shouted.

"A secret path!" Matt said.

"Well let's go. Cow-a-bunga." Davis said as he slid down and they all slid down. When they reached the end they were on a cliff.

"Nice of you to join me." Tai said.

"Hey guys look at that." Mimi said and they saw an old temple.

"Wow look at that." Joe said.

"You know what guys I think the fire bending stone is in there." Izzy said.

"You think so?" Ken said.

"Then I say we go down there and check. The sooner we get it, the sooner we stop Valgo." Davis said. They went down to the ruins and it was a mess of plants.

"I wonder who use to live here." Sora said.

"Think of the history we can learn here." Izzy said.

"Yeah im not a fan of learning outside of school." Ross said.

"But you have to wonder what the past is like." Izzy said. Davis tripped a wire and the ground opened up with spikes with him panicking, but Davis jumped over.

"Izzy I think the past is trying to kill me." Davis said.

"This trap must be over a thousand years old, but it still works." Ken said.

"If there's a trap then there must be something worth protecting." Ross said.

"Then we must be on the right track." Tai said. They continued to walk until they came to a door to a chamber.

"I wonder what's in here." Kari said.

"Hey what's with that jewel at the top?" Yolei said as they saw a red jewel. Then Matt noticed a small red light emitting from a tower.

"I wonder what that's for." Matt said.

"I think I got it. It's some kind of calendar." Ken said.

"A calendar?" Davis said.

"I get it, the light is from the sunlight. That red light must hit the jewel on a certain day having the door open." Izzy said.

"Okay, but how long will that be?" Mimi said.

"I don't know, but maybe we can speed time up." Tai said as he grabbed Davis's goggles and tried to reflect the light and hit the jewel. It began to glow and the door open.

"Nice tough Tai." Ross said as they entered and saw giant statues of people and formations.

"Now what there's nothing here?" Yolei said. T.K. noticed an inscription by one of the statues.

"The dancing dragon?" T.K. said. He took a good look at the statues seeing a pair of the same stance. "Hey Davis, Tai see what happens if you stand like the statues."

"Why us?" Davis said.

"These stances it kind of reminds me of fire bending and we are looking for the fire bending stone." T.K. said.

"I guess we could give it a try." Tai said. Davis and Tai stood like the statues and noticed the tiles they were standing on pressed down. They match the statues until they reached the end when they pressed their fists against each other. Then some sort of giant golden egg came out of the ground.

"What is that thing?" Sora said.

"Not the stone." Matt said.

"We better keep looking." Davis said.

"Stop thieves." Soon they were surrounded by people dressed like Indian warriors in red ad gold.

"We just can't catch a break." Yolei said. They were brought to the chief of the people.

"I am Long Flare. I am the chief of the sun warriors."

"Sun warriors?" Tai said.

"We are fire benders who learned from the first fire benders the dragons." Long Flare said. "You have come for our sun stone."

"You mean that golden egg shape, we came here for a different stone called the fire bending stone." Ross said.

"The fire bending stone!" Long Flare said.

"Yeah is it here?" Davis said.

"We do have it, but first you must prove your selves to the masters." Long Flare said.

"Masters?" Tai said.

"Direct descendants of the masters before them and more." Long Flare said. "Are any of you fire benders?"

Yeah I'm the Avatar, and my friend Tai here is a fire bender." Davis said.

"Then you two must prove you are worthy before we give you the fire bending stone." Long Flare said and brought them to a fire, giving each of them a small flame they both held in their hands.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Tai said.

"Take them to the top of that mountain and present them to our masters. There you will be judge to see if you are worthy." Long Flare said.

"We better get moving." Tai said. The others went with the people and Tai and Davis climbed the mountains without letting the flames going out. They made it to the top where everyone was waiting.

"Okay we're here now what?" Davis said.

"You climbed to the top of those stairs and present them to the masters. When they reveal themselves they will judge you." Long Flare said.

"What do you mean judge?" Cody said.

"They will see if you are worthy to wield the fire bending stone since it is a sacred artifact." Long Flare said. He took a part of their flames and the people made fire circles with a drum beat.

"We better do this if we want that stone." Tai said. They climbed a stair case and presented their flames on opposite sides to two doors in a mountains

"You sure about this?" Davis said.

"We'll prove we'll worthy. I think we can take these guys in a fight." Tai said. Then the doors opened up and a red and blue dragon came out and they were surprised with the sun warriors bowing. The other digidestine thought it was best to bow too.

"Still think we can fight them?" Davis said.

"I didn't say that." Tai said. The dragons just flew around and Davis had an idea.

"Tai I think they want us to do the dancing dragon." Davis said.

"What makes you think they want us to dance?" Tai said.

"They're not doing anything else, let's just try it." Davis said. They did the stands they learned from the statues shooting fire with each stand. It showed they matched the movement of the dragons until they stopped. Then the dragons surrounded them in a rainbow fire.

"Tai Davis NO!" Kari said. However they weren't hurt by the flames and when they were done the dragons went back in.

"That was amazing." Tai said.

"What happen?" Davis said as they went down.

"They have proven you worthy." Long Flare said.

"I saw so many colors in that flame. When I burned Sora I thought fire bending causes harm, but it really causes energy." Tai said.

"It seemed so spiritual. At first when I learned I started out as a fire bender it was amazing, but I never thought it could be so mystical." Davis said.

"Yes and now we present the fire stone." Long Flare said. Two of them brought a stone with the symbol for fire bending on a carrier.

"We did it!" Davis said as he took it.

"Yes you have!" They looked up the stairs and saw Valgo.

"Valgo!" Davis said.

"I'm impressed you made it out of the desert." Valgo said and all of them ran up and saw he had the digimon in a net.

"Davis get us out of here." Veemon said. All the digimon were telling them help.

"Let them go Valgo." Ross said.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me the stone and I'll give you them." Valgo said.

"No Davis don't do it." Gatomon said.

"Same time, because I don't trust you." Davis said.

"Smart boy." Valgo said.

"Not something you hear often." Yolei said. Davis walked up to him holding the stone back and his other hand out and Valgo did the same. When Valgo touched the stone he used his bending to toss Davis and the digimon over the rise.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Tai said as he launched his flames, but Valgo jumped and saw him grab a rope connected to a zeppelin made for battle and flew off.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran to the end, but Davis flew up with his air bending and saw Valgo fly away with the last stone.


	20. Bending The Four Elements

(Kari's voice) Previously we finally made it out of Egypt and into Japan. There we found the ruins of an ancient tribe known as the sun warriors. We had to prove we were worthy to have the fire bending stone. We witness two dragons that deemed us worthy. Of course Valgo gave our digimon back if it meant he took the stone and he did.

Chapter 20: Bending The Four Elements

Valgo was in his battle zeppelin as it sailed through the air.

"Finally I have them all." Valgo said. "Goes against everything I was taught, but who cares if it means I can achieve what I worked so hard for." He removed his jacket and shirt. Then two pieces of metal came down. They came together forming a metal vest for Valgo and had the bending stones of air and water in the front and fire and earth in the back. The symbols glowed their natural colors red, green, blue, and white. "Now all that is needed is the Avatar."

…

Odaiba

After China the digidestine headed back to Odaiba and waited for Valgo to make his next move. They were at the museum where Stewart and told him everything.

"I see this is terrible news." Stewart said.

"We still have a chance with Davis." Yolei said.

"Yeah he has master all four elements." Ross said as Davis was practicing his bending.

"True it's tremendous news that the Avatar has learned all four elements." Stewart said.

"Even so I don't know how I'm going to stop Valgo." Davis said.

"It's easy, based on what you told us from this Kiley, you're past life…."

"Kala." Davis said interrupting Matt.

"Whatever." Matt said. "Just use the Avatar State and finish him off once and for all."

"I don't know about that." Davis said feeling uneasy.

"Right because you haven't master the Avatar State yet." Ken said.

"Don't worry Davis we'll be there right by your side." Cody said.

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean." Davis said. "Take down Valgo once and for all, as in take his life?"

"That's what it means soccer boy." Matt said.

"Hey I played soccer." Tai said.

"Whatever." Matt said. "Just take him down for good."

"How can you just suggest that?" Davis said.

"Actually Davis I'm with Matt." T.K. said.

"So am I you saw all the things he's done. We made the cops think you of a threat, tried to kill us, and nearly took Kari's arms off." Yolei said.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can do it. I never took a life before." Davis said.

"What do you mean, what about guys like Malomyotismon?" Veemon said.

"That was more you and I mean a human life." Davis said. "It's one thing with evil digimon because they're actual monsters, but a fellow human, I don't know if I can do that."

"Davis you have to if keeping balance." Matt said. "I'm sure the universe will thank you." Davis was just getting irritated the more Matt talked about that he needs to do it.

"This isn't a joke Matt!" Davis said.

"I know it isn't, but you need to face facts. You need to do this." Matt said.

"You don't get it." Davis said.

"Of course I get it, I'm only being realistic and trying to help!" Matt said.

"Then I love to hear how I can stop Valgo without taking his life!" Davis said.

"Davis open your eyes!" Matt said. "Valgo has to be stopped and defeating has to be done, even if it means taking his life! I know you don't like it, but you have to!"

"Matt shouting at him isn't going to make this better." Ross said.

"I'm just confused on what I should do." Davis said.

"Why not ask your past lives. Aang and Korra always give you advice." Ross said.

"Oh yeah, but how." Davis said.

"All the Avatars are a part of you. Let's go inside so no one will be freaked." Stewart said and went into his secret dojo room. "Alright Davis just take a seat and focus." Davis got in a meditative state.

"Avatar Aang I need help." Davis said. The spirit of Aang came out of Davis's body and faced him.

"Whoa that's freaky." T.K. said.

"Your friend is right Davis all the Avatar's are with you." Aang said.

"Aang Valgo has all the bending stones. Matt thinks I should take his life, but I don't know if I can." Davis said.

"I felt the same way when I put an end to the war of the four nations and faced the fire lord." Aang said. "Everyone said I would have to take his life."

"What did you do?" Davis said.

"I found out that there was a different way with the powers of the Avatar." Aang said. "I offer you this wisdom Davis, there is always another way." His spirit vanished.

"That didn't help." Davis said. Kari placed her hand on Davis.

"Don't give up Davis, try Korra." Kari said. Davis meditated and Korra's spirit came out.

"I once faced a man named Amon." Korra said. "He wanted to eliminate bending even though he was a bender himself."

"That's just like Valgo." Davis said. "Korra did you ever take his life?"

"No." Korra said and Davis thought he found his answer. "But he endangered my friends, my air bending teacher who was like a father, and his children. I would have. I offer you this wisdom Davis don't let a chance you have slip away." Her spirit faded away.

"The one time I needed their help and I'm still confused." Davis said.

"Come on Davis, why don't you try an Avatar that started from one of the other two elements." Ken said.

"Okay I'll try." Davis said as he meditated and another Avatar came out.

"I am Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Nation."

"Avatar Kyoshi how do I stop someone that will destroy everything without taking his life?" Davis said.

"In my day I faced a man named Jin the Conqueror." Kyoshi said. "I separated my home from the mainland and Jin fell to his own demise."

"So you didn't kill him, he caused his own death." Davis said.

"Personally I never really saw any difference. I would have to stop Jin." Kyoshi said. "I offer you this wisdom Davis. Justice equals power." She faded away.

"That's 0 for 3." Davis said.

"Maybe if you try an Avatar born of a fire bender he'll understand you." Tai said.

"It's worth a try." Davis said as he meditated and another Avatar came out.

"I am Avatar Roku of the fire nation."

"Avatar Roku how do I stop someone without taking his life?" Davis said.

"Back in my day I was forced to face my best friend Fire Lord Sozin." Roku said.

"You're the friend Mian-Shi told us about back in the air temple. How Sozin betrayed you and wiped out all the air benders." Sora said.

"Yes if I would have acted sooner and showed more judgment I could have prevented the four nations from going to war." Roku said. "I spared Sozin because he was my old friend, but yet he still betrayed me. If I had another chance to stop him I would have, or do what Aang did and use the powers of the Avatar. I offer you this wisdom Davis be careful with judgment." He faded away.

"I guess I have to do it then. They all seem to think I should." Davis said wishing he wouldn't have to.

"Must be hard, digimon can be reborn, but not humans." Ross said. Kari grabbed Davis's hand.

"It will be okay Davis we'll be right there." Kari said.

"But how am I suppose to stop him, what if I let the world down?" Davis said and Kari looked at the ground.

"Well…..you don't have to fight if you don't want to." Kari said.

"Hey guys look at this." Izzy said showing his computer.

"Why are you always on your computer?" Davis said.

"There are earthquakes, floods, twisters, natural disasters that aren't natural." Izzy said.

"It's got to be Valgo." Ken said.

"Izzy can you track him down?" Tai said.

"I think so." Izzy said.

"Then we better head out and stop him." Tai said. They formed Imperialdramon and went after him.

…

Valgo's Zeppelin

It was flying over a coast by a rocky terrain with Imperialdramon closing in.

"There it is." Imperialdramon said.

"Would someone tell me where he got that?" Yolei said.

"We got to get on board and stop him." Tai said. Imperialdramon dedigivolved and they headed inside.

"All the weapons must be on the outside." T.K. said.

"Let's head to the bridge." Sora said. They headed up to the bridge, but when Tai open the door bullets were being fired and Tai shut the door.

"Didn't see that coming." Tai said.

"Let me see." Cody said as he slammed his foot down. "Got it." He opened the door and rolled past the bullets having the weapons blast each other.

"Quick thinking Cody." Armadillomon said.

"Next time give us a warning you gave me a heart attack." Yolei said holding her chest.

"Where's Valgo?" Matt said. Then they noticed rock pillars were rising from the ground and Valgo was on one of them.

"Avatar!" Valgo shouted. "I know you're up there, get down here and let's finish this once and for all."

"He's calling you out." Ken said.

"Open the door I'm heading out there." Davis said.

"You're really going out there. Davis he could kill you." Kari said.

"I got to, I got to stop him somehow." Davis said as he was about to step out, but Kari stop him by wrapping her arms around him from the back.

"I can't let you go down there. You'll get killed." Kari said as she began to cry. "I love you, I can't let you go." Davis had her let go.

"I have to do this. I'm the Avatar." Davis said. He ran out and jumped ut landing on the pillar across from Valgo.

"Well you made it." Valgo said.

"Valgo you can stop this right now." Davis said.

"You're right I can. You're not the only one who can bend the four elements anymore." Valgo said. He shot flames, but Davis deflected it. Davis shot a gust of wind, but Valgo created a rock shield. Then Valgo slammed his foot taking to tops off and jumped at Davis, but Davis jumped out of the way before Valgo slammed them. Valgo went after him and shot a fire.


	21. Power Of The Avatar

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis was against taking Valgo's life even if the others, including his past lives, told him he should. Valgo was displaying his new power and we were able to find him. Valgo dared Davis to come down and fight and Davis agreed.

Chapter 21: Power Of The Avatar

Davis avoided a flame attack from Valgo and jumped among the stone pillars.

"You can't run from me." Valgo said as he went after him. Davis jumped to one pillar and launched a rock at Valgo, but he missed.

"Man I can't afford a miss." Davis said. He launched a gust of wind, but Valgo jumped to the top of a pillar and Davis jumped to the top as well. There they both started launching flames at each other. The other digidestine were in the zeppelin watching everything.

"Man look at them go." Tai said.

"Let's just hope Davis can win this battle, otherwise we're in another fight for our lives." Matt said. Valgo dodged another flame attack and jumped to the same pillar as Davis. Valgo tried throwing punches and kicks at Davis, but he blocked or dodged them since Valggo was also fire bending.

"You can't keep running from me." Valgo said.

"Then how about after you." Davis said as he earth bend and tossed Valgo and went after him. Valgo stopped himself with air bending and launched the wind pushing Davis into a pillar. Valgo used the water from the ocean and launched icicles. Davis bend the rrock around him and shield him.

"Get out here Avatar." Valgo said as he jumped to the top of his pillar. "Might want to make it quick before I do this." He bend the pillar into pieces bringing it down and jumped to down to the pile. He was about to inspect it, but a rock was tossed on his stomach. Then Davis came out.

"Was this what you had in mind?" Davis said as he earth bend the rocks and tossed them at him, but Valgo was able to dodge them.

"See ya." Valgo said as he used his earth bending on the ground to push himself back and attacked Davis tossing him into another pillar. Davis used his air bending to go after him by the water and used his air bending, but Valgo used the water to shield him. Then he used it to attack Davis and brought him down.

"Is that all you got?" Davis said as he tried to get up.

"Not even close." Valgo said. He thrust forward and launched a gust of wind and pushed Davis back. He then stomped the ground causing a rock to hit under Davis' gut launching him in the air and launched more air and pushed Davis back farther. "Had enough yet?"

"No way." Davis said as he got up with Valgo walking towards him.

"I'll give you points for persistence." Valgo said.

'Okay Davis you went on the offense now it looks like it's time to go on the defense.' Davis thought. Davis used the water and created water tentacles around him. Valgo launched some flames, but the tentacles blocked them.

"What are you an octopus?" Valgo said. "If fire won't work let's try some wind." He switched to air attacks and it did blow the water away, but Davis just created a new tentacle.

"Davis is using what he learned well." Ross said.

"I just hope he can keep it up." T.K. said. Valgo continued to attack, but Davis kept using his tentacles to block him.

"How do I get through?" Valgo said and then had an idea. "Of course it can't block against this." He stuck his hand in the ground and shoved it forward causing the ground to open up.

"What?" Davis said. When it reached him the tentacles split open and Valgo launched some air at him pushing him down.

"You benders don't belong to exist in this world, once I'm through with you I will free this world." Valgo said. "Prepare to join your past lives. Prepare to die." Valgo launched flames, but Davis created a rock wall and blocked it.

"I don't know how much longer Davis can keep this up." Izzy said.

"I've got to go down there and help him." Ross said as he was about to jump out.

"Ross are you sure?" Gotsumon said.

"This is Davis' fight." Veemon said.

"What if you don't make it?" Aquamon said.

"That's not gonna stop me from helping my friend." Ross said as he jumped out.

"Ross is right." Sora said.

"No matter how powerful Davis is he can't do this alone." Cody said.

"You're right, we're benders too and this is our fight against an enemy like Valgo." Tai said.

"Tai." Kari said gaining his attention. "Please be okay and make sure he'll be too." Tai nodded and all three jumped off. Valgo continued to shoot flames and Davis continued to block it.

"Let's see if you can block this." Valgo said. He grabbed the ground and lifted it up bringing a giant bolder and tossed it at Davis breaking his shield and pushing him back. "It's over Avatar!"

"Not quite." He looked up and saw Ross bring up the water and froze it. He slid on it and jumped on Valgo's left. Then the others came down landing with their bending. Tai on his right and Sora and Cody behind him.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"We're here to help." Ross said.

"That's right Davis this is as much as our fight as it is your fight." Sora said.

"You really think all of you together can beat me?" Valgo said.

"Well let's find out shall we." Ross said. He bend the water and launched icicles, but Valgo blocked it with his earth bending and tried to attack Ross from the back with water bending, but Ross created and ice shield. Cody created a rock wave, but Valgo created his own to counter it. Sora launched some air, but Valgo blocked it with an air shield and launched it, but she dodged. Tai started shooting flames, but Valgo ducked down and launched a flame wave with his foot, but Tai jumped over. Davis launched his own flame, but Valgo blocked it with a flame shield.

"Go ahead this won't make a difference." Valgo said.

"Spoke too soon." Ross said and Valgo noticed a water tentacle on his ankle and was tossed in the air. Cody created a mini stone pillar that Valgo hit and had it sink back into the ground. Sora and Tai combined their bending and created a fire tornado that surrounded Valgo. Then Davis used his earth bending and launched a stone wall that banged against Valgo through the flames.

"Give it up Valgo." Cody said.

"Yeah we have all four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air." Tai said.

"You do, but you're forgetting I have all four too thanks to these stones….plus my own." Valgo said. He used his blood bending and forced them all to the ground.

"I can't move." Sora said.

"Now I have all of you." Valgo said.

"Davis you have to end this." Tai said.

"How?" Davis said.

"Think of what your past lives told you." Ross said.

"Enough talk." Valgo said as he added more pressure to them causing them to black out.

….

Davis's Mind

Davis was just floating around inside his own mind.

"What my past lives told me, what were they trying to tell me?" Davis said. "Aang said he stopped the fire lord without taking his life by using the power of the Avatar, but how did he do it? What power?"

"You mean you still don't get it." He saw Korra facing him.

"Korra?" Davis said.

"What all us Avatar's use. The Avatar State." Korra said.

"The Avatar State?" Davis said.

"It is a defense mechanism when you at your strongest, but remember if you are killed in it the reincarnation cycle will end." Korra said.

"I can't even control it." Davis said.

"I can help with that." Korra said as she placed her hands on his chest and forehead and began to glow with her eyes. Soon all the Avatars took Korra's place and Davis's eyes began to glow.

…

The Fight

Valgo stood by Davis's body.

"Time I ended this. Say goodbye." Valgo said as he created a spike from the earth. He was about to bring it down, but Davis grabbed his wrist. When he opened his eyes the Avatar State was active. He used his air bending and pushed him back.

"What's happening now?" Tentomon said.

"It looks like the Avatar State is active." Izzy said.

"Oh no Davis can't control it." Agumon said.

"Wait something's different. I think he is controlling it." Ken said.

"Now what's going on?" Valgo said. Davis used his water bending and froze Valgo's left leg. "That can't stop me." Before he could do anything Davis used his earth bending to grab Valgo's left arm. Then he used his air bending pushing Valgo's right leg back and fire bending around his right arm. "I can't move." Davis kept the wind and fire going until he was right in front of him and placed his hands on his chest and forehead. The others began to wake up and saw what was going on.

"Davis what are you doing?" Tai said.

"I don't think he can hear you." Ross said. Davis and Valgo's eyes and inside of the mouth began to glow and the bending stones began to glow bright lights. When it cleared Valgo was let go and the glowing stopped. When Davis snapped out of it he pounded Valgo across the face bringing him to the ground on his back.

"What did you do? I can't move." Valgo said.

"That's because your body is tired." Davis said. "I also took the bending away in the bending stones so you or anyone can never use them again. Sadly I couldn't take your blood bending away since it's not something the Avatar can bend." The zeppelin came down and all the digidestine came out.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari I'm fine." Tai said, but she ran past him and straight to Davis' arms making Tai feel dumb.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Davis said and turned to Valgo. "As for you I hope this is the last time we see you." They hopped back in the zeppelin and left leaving Valgo. When they were gone something came up from the water and three men came out.

"What are you three doing here?" Valgo said.

"He would like to see you."

"It's time to go." They picked up Valgo and left.

…

Odaiba

They threw a party and they all tapped their drinks together celebrating the defeat of Valgo.

"Finally we beat him." Matt said.

"You think he's learned his lesson?" Sora said.

"Please these creeps never learn their lesson." Ross said.

"True, but hopefully we won't see him for a while." Joe said.

"Hey where's Davis?" Kari said.

"I think he went by the water." Ken said and Kari headed up. Davis was looking out to the ocean thinking of his victory.

"So what's next Davis?" Veemon said.

"I was thinking, maybe we should try to bring bending back to the world." Davis said.

"Really?" Veemon said.

"Yeah I think I should make that a new dream since I'm the Avatar." Davis said. "I have to do this and I'll be glad to help anyone who needs it."

"Uh Davis turn around." Veemon said and saw Kari smiling. She ran to his arms with him spinning her around and he had to reply what he told her before.

"I love you too." Davis said and they kissed. The Avatar was back with the girl he loves and will one day restore bending to the world.

The End


End file.
